


Зови меня Мишель

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), imirel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Redemption, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imirel/pseuds/imirel
Summary: Он больше не Защитник Императрицы и не шевалье Орлея. Кто он теперь? Куда он идет? И кто поможет ему в этом разобраться?
Relationships: Michel de Chevin/Female Inquisitor, Michel de Chevin/Female Lavellan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Макси и иллюстрации, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Поговорите с Кассандрой

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к фанфику: [«Зови меня Мишель»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876972)

Душой я бешено устал.  
Точно тайный горб на груди таскаю,  
Тоска такая!  
Будто что-то случилось или случится,  
Ниже горла высасывает ключицы...  
Российская империя - тюрьма,  
Но за границей та же кутерьма.  
(А.Вознесенский. «Ария Резанова») 

В жизни Элланы Лавеллан никогда не находилось места для сердечных тревог, и ее это, признаться, почти не заботило. Когда-то, путешествуя с кланом, она отдавала все время тому, чтобы научиться у старших охотников всем их секретам и уловкам — и не успело ей исполниться шестнадцать, как она сходила на свою первую серьезную охоту и преуспела. Шкурой того огромного черного волка, пока она окончательно не истерлась, еще долго был застелен пол ее шатра. Ее увлекали тайны леса, моря, гор, всего огромного мира вокруг, она вилась вокруг хагрена и Хранительницы, впитывая каждое их слово, а любовь... На нее просто не оставалось времени. Да и юноши ее клана, выросшие с ней бок о бок, были ей братьями и друзьями, ничуть не подходящими на роль возлюбленных. Когда взрыв на Конклаве в одночасье превратил ее в знаменитую на весь Тедас Вестницу Андрасте, у Элланы осталось еще меньше времени на то, чтобы искать любовных приключений. Все изменилось в один день, когда у разрушенной заснеженной деревни ее отряд встретил этого шемлена.

Его звали сер Мишель де Шевин. На аристократа он походил слабо, особенно после долгих скитаний по заснеженной Сарнии — скорее, на измученного одинокого разбойника, почему-то избравшего делом своей жизни не грабить, а наоборот, защищать оголодавшую деревню. И выглядел он так вовсе не из-за потерявшего вид когда-то роскошного доспеха, рваных рукавиц и стоптанных сапог — в глазах бывшего шевалье плескалась странная тоска, которую сложно было объяснить. Эллане безумно хотелось разгадать эту тайну — она поначалу не очень понимала зачем. В тишине скайхолдской ночи она думала и думала, пытаясь понять, проникнуть за холодный панцирь подчеркнутой вежливости и потрясающей исполнительности. Мишель де Шевин стал ее наваждением, больной привязанностью и тихой одержимостью, которую она, в свою очередь, скрывала и от него, и ото всего мира вокруг. Больше всего Эллана опасалась, что, узнав об ее интересе, он уйдет из Инквизиции и покинет Скайхолд. Уйдет до того, когда она поймет и, возможно, сможет ему помочь. 

Она чувствовала, что ему нужна помощь, но никак не могла понять, какая именно. Что бы там не говорили, а долийцы умели смотреть в суть вещей и души людей глубже, чем люди и эльфы, осевшие в городах — не утерянная еще связь с силами природы будто бы помогала быть прозорливее. Эллана видела глубокий надлом в печальном орлесианском шевалье и сама пугалась странного желания его залечить. 

— Вы что-то знаете о шевалье де Шевине, Кассандра? — как-то спросила Эллана, оставшись с Искательницей наедине в зале собраний. — Помимо того, что он сам рассказал? 

Кассандра удивленно приподняла бровь, но воздержалась от лишних расспросов. Лишь пожала плечами и ответила:

— Он много лет служил у Императрицы Селины. Говорят, был одним из лучших выпускников Академии в свое время. А потом... потом попал в опалу, но никто так точно и не знает из-за чего. Сплетни ходили разные. Официально Селина провозгласила его предателем, хотя никто в это не верил. Инквизитор, не было в Орлее никого вернее Императрице, чем сер Мишель. Это очень темная история. Боюсь, рассказать, что случилось на самом деле, может только сам сер Мишель. Если, конечно, захочет. 

— Я могу ему приказать, — выпалила Эллана, почти не подумав. — В конце концов, он теперь служит Инквизиции. И я имею право знать все, что сочту нужным о каждом, кто приходит к нам и приносит присягу. Или у людей так не принято?

Кассандра неодобрительно покачала головой.

— Я бы на вашем месте не стала этого делать, Инквизитор, — сказала она. — Хотя, конечно, вы имеете на это полное право. 

Эллана растерянно перевела взгляд на брошенную на стол карту. Оставленные там фигурки, отмечавшие следующие стратегические шаги Инквизиции, сгрудились возле границ Орлея. Совпадение ли, но Орлей, именно Орлей, хранил тайну Мишеля де Шевина, которую Инквизитор Эллана Лавеллан так истово старалась разгадать. Для себя ли? Для дела Инквизиции ли? Она так и не могла разобраться. 

Эллана приказала — вернее, попросила шевалье де Шевина оставаться при ней и сопровождать в путешествиях. Эта роль, сочла она, будет ему знакомой и понятной, хотя она и не провозглашала его официально своим Защитником. Он согласился безо всяких колебаний, и именно тогда, осознав, что Мишель теперь почти всегда будет подле нее, Эллана почувствовала, как где-то глубоко, за ребрами, становится странно горячо. «Ты просто втрескалась в него, как дура, — говорила она себе, лежа в огромной постели без сна, — и придумываешь поводы, чтобы подобраться к нему поближе. Что бы сказала Хранительница, если бы узнала, что ты нашла себе шемлена?» 

Но и это не помогало. Хранительница была далеко, а Мишель, ее всегда чуть печальный защитник, был рядом. И Эллане Лавеллан с каждым днем становилось все сложнее переносить его близость, пусть даже такую, отстраненную и официальную, но и отказаться от его помощи она была не в силах. 

Одной из первых они совершили короткую поездку в Редклифф, чтобы поприветствовать недавно вернувшегося в свой замок эрла. Как оказалось, Мишель и эрл Теган были знакомы, и визит опального шевалье вызвал у Тегана плохо скрываемое удивление. «Все что-то знают, — недовольно подумала Эллана, чувствуя витавшее над накрытым в ее честь праздничным столом напряжение. — А я не понимаю ровным счетом ничего!» Наутро она потребовала уехать, хотя эрл настаивал, чтобы они остались и поучаствовали в истинно ферелденской забаве — охоте с собаками на медведя, и когда ворота Редклиффа остались далеко за спиной, увидела, что и лицо Мишеля почти моментально приобрело менее настороженное выражение.

— Этот визит не доставил вам удовольствия, сер Мишель? — спросила она, поравнявшись с ним на коне. Мишель улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Не думайте об этом, Инквизитор. Я сопровождаю вас потому, что вы этого захотели, а значит, ваше удовольствие — мое удовольствие. Я рад, что эрл Теган в добром здравии. Я видел его в последний раз... давно. Тогда он был еще банном. Приятно было встретить его вновь. Могу ли я спросить, почему вы отказались от охоты, Ваша Милость?

— Потому что это — дикость, — передернула плечами Эллана. — Мы, долийцы, охотимся лишь тогда, когда от этого зависит наше выживание. Эрл же собирает людей, чтобы погубить благородное животное ради забавы. Я не желаю на такое смотреть. 

Мишель внимательно посмотрел на нее и чуть поклонился, будто свидетельствуя о своем согласии. 

— Понимаю, Ваша Милость. В любом случае, не держите зла на эрла Тегана. Все мы иногда становимся заложниками традиций. Эрл же — достойный человек, и наверняка не желал оскорбить вас. 

— Вы расскажете о вашей прошлой встрече? — лукаво посмотрела на него Эллана. — Мне кажется, с вами приключилась какая-то история. Или я ошибаюсь?

Мишель, на удивление, с охотой кивнул и начал повествование. Меч погибшей королевы, оскорбления, могущие вырасти в полномасштабную войну, и шутливая дуэль на перьях, которая разрешила конфликт, — Эллана не уставала удивляться хитросплетениям орлесианских интриг и искренне сочувствовала Тегану, попавшему в эти неумолимые жернова, ну и конечно же, восхищалась находчивостью Селины. Когда Мишель заговорил об Императрице, Эллана с легкостью уловила нотки гордости в его голосе. Он уважал Селину до сих пор, почти не скрывая своего отношения, и Эллану это слегка покоробило.

— Вы были Защитником Императрицы Орлея, а теперь сопровождаете меня, — осторожно произнесла она. — Для меня не секрет, как в Орлее относятся к эльфам, даже долийским. Надеюсь, вы не считаете, что выполняете недостойные вас обязанности? 

Мишеля — Эллана могла в этом поклясться — слегка передернуло, но он тут же вернулся в свое обычное прохладно-дружелюбное состояние и ответил:

— Вовсе нет. Не волнуйтесь об этом, Инквизитор. Я рад, что снова могу быть полезным.

— Сер Мишель, — обратилась к нему Эллана, чуть помолчав, и голос ее предательски дрогнул. Мишель повернулся к ней, почти не скрывая беспокойства. Его правая бровь чуть дернулась вверх. — Могу ли я быть уверенной в том, что вы будете всегда откровенны со мной? 

Мишель тоже промедлил, прежде чем ответить, а потом заговорил, и Эллана могла поручиться, что слова он подбирает с некоторым трудом. 

— Могу ли я узнать, что заставило вас усомниться в этом, Инквизитор? Если это... слухи о причинах... по которым я покинул Орлей, то позвольте вас уверить, что это нисколько не... 

— Прошу вас, сер Мишель, — остановила его Эллана, и он покорно замолчал, но на щеках его играл странный румянец. — Вы не так все поняли. 

Больше она сказать ничего не смогла. Слова будто сдавили ей горло, готовые вырваться наружу безобразным потоком ерунды, которому нужно было преградить путь. Да, она бесспорно хотела знать, что на самом деле произошло между Мишелем и Императрицей, она хотела понять, что заставило его вслепую гоняться за демоном по всему Орлею, хотела, чтобы он открылся перед ней чуть сильнее — как те, кто шел рядом с ней на протяжение всех этих трудных месяцев. Но в то же время она чувствовала, что это слишком болезненные места. Старые раны, которые едва закрылись, и прикосновения к шрамам все еще приносят боль. Она замолчала, надвинула на лоб капюшон, и остаток пути до Скайхолда они провели молча и даже по время ночевки у подножия гор обмолвились лишь парой дежурных фраз. Когда кортеж въехал в ворота крепости, Эллана лишь растерянно обвела глазами встречающих. Ее внимание привлекла массивная фигура, занявшая место в тени у конюшни. Железный Бык поймал ее взгляд и чуть кивнул, и глаз его был хитро прищурен. Эллана не сразу поняла, в чем дело, — все открылось немного позже, когда Бык подсел за ее столик в таверне.

— Решила списать нас со счетов, а, босс? — завел он разговор, хлопнув сразу с пол-кружки эля. — Старый добрый Бык уже не годится тебе в телохранители?

— Не говори так, — отмахнулась Эллана. — Обещаю, что все драконы будут твоими, а для приемов у скучных аристократов Мишель, уж не обессудь, подходит больше. 

Бык хохотнул и покачал рогатой головой, а потом осушил свою кружку до дна.

— Ладно, босс, я все понимаю. Только будь осторожнее. В нем слишком уж много неясного, и у меня голова начинает трещать, когда я об этом думаю. 

— Бык, — Эллана схватила Быка за горячую кисть, сжатую на столе в кулак, и, наклонившись к его лицу, горячо зашептала: — Я хочу его понять, слышишь? Он... будто скала, стена, красивая и прочная, но что за ней... Я не знаю. Меня это интересует и пугает одновременно.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Бык и похлопал ее по тыльной стороне ладони второй рукой. — Это как раз то, о чем я говорю. Жаль, у меня нет теперь былых связей в Бен-Хазрат... Но я могу его и сам расколоть! Только скажи.

Эллана нервно замотала головой. Методы дознания кунари были ей незнакомы, но, памятуя о рассказах Быка об «исправлении», она подозревала что-то подобное и искренне боялась получить обратно не Мишеля, а безвольный мешок с сеном. 

— Ладно, как знаешь, — разочарованно протянул Бык. — Но знай, что я за ним тоже приглядываю. Если что — зови. 

Несмотря на усталость ночью Эллане снова не спалось. Все, что касалось Селины, явно доставляло Мишелю неудобства. А то, что Эллана причиняла неудобства Мишелю, беспокоило ее саму. Она разметала в стороны подушки, устроилась затылком прямо на простыне и уставилась в потолок. Несколько дней они провели бок о бок, не считая солдат кортежа, но Эллана была так растеряна и так глубоко погрузилась в собственные мысли, что не успела распробовать эти моменты как следует. Сейчас, в привычной обстановке спальни она могла от души помечтать, пусть даже о странном и несбыточном — на то ведь они и мечты, правда? От мыслей о Мишеле у нее загорелись уши и щеки. А потом она заснула, чтобы проснуться рано утром спокойной и веселой — что было удивительным в эти напряженные дни. Будто бы что-то придало ей новых сил. 

Дела складывались так, что Мишель теперь сопровождал ее почти постоянно, вместе они объехали несколько окрестных деревень и маленьких городков, и Эллана чувствовала, что только такие вылазки и приносят ей настоящую радость. Когда они ехали бок о бок, Эллана то и дело украдкой поглядывала на Мишеля, пытаясь прочитать что-то в его всегда спокойном и уверенном лице, но стоило ему посмотреть на нее в ответ, как она тут же отворачивалась, делая вид, что просто вертит головой по сторонам, изучая окрестности. Ей было очень страшно, что Мишель прочтет по каким-то случайным признакам то, что она чувствует, и... Вдруг он уйдет? Вдруг то, что она делает, среди людей считается оскорбительным? Она гнала эту мысль от себя как можно дальше. Этого просто не должно было случиться. 

Но дорога вела их дальше, и отряд, которому предстояло вернуться в Западный Предел, был куда многолюднее, чем небольшая группа солдат, призванная охранять Инквизитора в недалеких поездках. Они выдвинулись на рассвете, чтобы успеть спуститься в долину как можно раньше, а потом — направиться на запад, через весь Орлей, заодно посетив прекрасный Вал Руайо. В столицу они прибыли на закате после нескольких дней пути и не могли устоять перед возможностью хорошо поужинать и выспаться в чистых постелях. Их приняли в доме лояльного Инквизиции аристократа, который, расстаравшись, выделил им целое крыло своего огромного дома, чтобы ничем не беспокоить отдых Ее Светлости и ее соратников. Эллана заняла просторную спальню на верхнем этаже, а Мишель расположился рядом в комнате поменьше. Длинный узкий балкон соединял эти комнаты, и лишь тонкая перегородка отделяла часть, принадлежавшую большей спальне, от той, что принадлежала меньшей. Дом был роскошным и, видимо, дорого обставленным, но в подобных помещениях Эллане всегда становилось душно. Желание просто вдохнуть свежий воздух заставило ее выйти на балкон и занять мягкое кресло у самых перил. Вечерний Вал Руайо переливался сотнями огней, которые будто перемигивались с высокими звездами, уже начавшими высыпать на чернильное небо, из таверны неслась едва слышная песня, а воздух был полон ароматов примул и гортензий, особенно сладко пахнувших по ночам. Эллана расслабила уставшие плечи и вздохнула. Жаль, что здесь совсем не пели сверчки, иначе она бы с легкостью перенеслась мыслями на лесную поляну где-то неподалеку от Викома, где их клан любил вставать лагерем в конце лета. Эллана сладко потянулась и замурлыкала, как кошка. Тихий вздох из-за перегородки был ей ответом. Она вздрогнула, и ее грудь вновь залило жидким огнем. Она понимала, что Мишель был на своей части балкона, понимала, что он, скорее всего, ее не слышит, и могла бы тихо уйти к себе, но... Она собралась с духом и окликнула:

— Сер Мишель?

Из-за перегородки раздался странный сдавленный звук, потом Мишель откашлялся и ответил:

— Да, леди Инквизитор? Вы еще не спите?

Вопрос был довольно глупым, но Эллана и сама бы не сообразила, что еще спросить, окажись она на его месте.

— Нет. Пытаюсь насладиться вечером перед продолжением долгого пути. Если бы не таверна в конце улицы, у меня бы даже получилось. 

— Я понимаю, — тихо усмехнувшись, ответил Мишель. — В Вал Руайо всегда найдется что-то, что нарушит покой.

В повисшей тишине раздалось пение соловья, а затем — крики дерущихся где-то кошек. Эллана не удержалась и прыснула, а потом услышала, что и Мишель за перегородкой позволил себе смешок. Он не ушел. Не отговорился необходимостью отдохнуть. Остался рядом с ней, на балконе, пусть невидимый, но все же. Эллана почувствовала, как краснеет, и подумала, что темнота и перегородка сейчас оказались как раз кстати.

— Вы скучали по столице? — осторожно спросила она. Невидимый Мишель вздохнул.

— И да, и нет, — ответил он. — Признаться, я был рад въехать сегодня в городские ворота с открытым лицом, как член Инквизиции. Но потом... мне казалось, что все смотрят на меня. Будто каждый уличный торговец меня узнает и таращится мне вслед. 

Такая откровенность показалась Эллане неожиданной. Мишель никогда не позволял себе даже полсловом касаться личных переживаний, и теперь она чувствовала себя странно. Впрочем, ответ у нее был.

— Я понимаю вас, сер Мишель, — тихо ответила она. — Когда я въезжаю в любой город, первое, что я чувствую — как эти самые уличные торговцы пялятся на эльфийку, ставшую Вестницей Андрасте. В их взглядах легко читаются страх и презрение. Других чувств я не порождаю. Так что... да, я понимаю вас, как никто другой.

Мишель тяжело вздохнул. Вновь воцарилась напряженная тишина, и теперь ее не прерывало ничего — она давила, будто пудовая плита, возложенная на плечи. Эллана задрожала. Собственные слова неожиданно пробрали ее до глубины души, тщательно спрятанные от самой себя мысли заполонили голову, и она необыкновенно остро почувствовала то, о чем говорила — как все вокруг смотрят на нее, по мнению многих, достигшую невероятного положения по случайности, боятся ее влияния, силы ее союзников — и тайно презирают, считают недостойной такой славы. Слезы подступили к горлу, обожгли веки, и Эллана предательски всхлипнула, тут же зажав себе рот рукой. Но было поздно.

— Я... расстроил вас? — огорченно спросил Мишель. Она замотала головой, будто он мог ее видеть, но потом ответила дрожащим голосом:

— Нет, что вы. Это я... я сама. 

У перегородки что-то зашуршало, и Эллана с удивлением увидела, что тонкая стенка сложилась подобно ширме. Мишель стоял в паре шагов от нее, без привычного тугого дублета, лишь в свободной рубашке, и смотрел на нее озабоченно и пристально. Она с трудом нашла в себе силы улыбнуться.


	2. Поговорите с Элланой

Он и сам не знал, почему решительно сложил перегородку потайным механизмом и подошел ближе. Было уже темно, но свет, льющийся из окна большой гостевой спальни, освещал тоненькую фигуру, сжавшуюся в вычурном балконном кресле, предательски выделяя на щеках искорки слез. Она выглядела нелепо, маленькая эльфийка, окруженная тяжелой деревянной резьбой, будто подчеркивающей, что ей здесь совсем не место. Мишель внутренне одернул себя. Нет, это не какой-то кролик из прислуги, нахально занявший хозяйское место на балконе. Это Инквизитор, Вестница Андрасте. Привыкнуть к такому ему все еще было сложно, хотя минувшие месяцы его значительно изменили. Вал Руайо, знакомый до оскомы, будто вновь позволил ему почувствовать себя выше и достойнее, хотя... Хотя это было совершенно не так. 

— Леди Инквизитор, — произнес он и сделал в ее сторону пару шагов. Конечно, он понимал ее. Но понимал совершенно по другой причине, не той, которую озвучил несколько мгновений назад. 

...Он помнил, как презирали его, жалкого ублюдка от людского мужчины, рожденного в монфорском эльфинаже бедной судомойкой. Он до конца не принадлежал ни людям, ни эльфам, был отбросом, над которым мало кто гнушался поиздеваться — именно это заставило Мишеля с детства научиться драться насмерть. Когда-то он даже нашел в себе силы поблагодарить свою судьбу и горькую историю своего рождения — ведь именно это дало ему несгибаемую силу воли, слепило в итоге из трущобного парнишки прославленного шевалье Мишеля де Шевина. Долгие годы он усилием воли пытался оставить позади свое убогое прошлое, но за время скитаний, насмотревшись на беды простых людей, не единожды преломив с ними хлеб и защищая их от напастей в меру своих возможностей, Мишель вспомнил все, казалось, до последнего момента. Эти несколько месяцев, когда его не ограничивали ни долг, ни формальные обязанности, сломали его и склеили заново. Он был свободен делать все, что хотел, но он не понимал, что именно он хочет. Кем он теперь стал, он тоже не знал. Но одно было очевидно — прежний сер Мишель де Шевин наверняка не сделал бы многого из того, что мог нынешний.

Мишель сглотнул и совершил нечто, чего не позволял себе никогда, будучи Защитником Селины, хотя и имел возможность не единожды наблюдать Ее Великолепие в расстроенных чувствах, — присел у ног Лавеллан на одно колено и положил свою руку на ее ладонь, нервно вцепившуюся в подлокотник кресла. Эллане Лавеллан не была присуща царственная холодность Селины, которая пробирала до костей, даже и в мыслях не позволяя нарушить этикет. Она была слишком... земной, уязвимой и обыкновенной, не считая, конечно, замысловатого рисунка на лице, от вида которого Мишеля иногда передергивало. Что-то подобное носила Миирис, и эти воспоминания были еще свежи. 

Лавеллан ощутимо вздрогнула и распахнула огромные зеленые глаза, в которых все еще дрожала влага. 

— Если кто-нибудь, — глухо сказал Мишель, — Кто-нибудь посмеет что-то сказать в адрес Вашей Милости — он будет иметь дело со мной. И поверьте, живым из этого поединка он не выйдет.

Он говорил искренне, вовсе не руководствуясь привычными правилами, описывающими долг, — желание защитить Лавеллан шло из глубины души, что было для него удивительным. Она не знала, но решение стать ее телохранителем не далось ему легко. Поначалу Мишеля обуяла странная радость — но потом он осознал, что обрадовался всего лишь возможности вновь стать вроде как прежним. Таким, как тогда, при дворе Селины. Новый же Мишель, переживший голод и скитания, вспомнивший под треск одинокого костра всю свою жизнь и так и не нашедший ответов на многие сложные вопросы вроде того, куда он теперь идет и зачем, понимал, что никогда не вернется назад. Страшнее всего было то, что он на самом деле не знал, куда идти дальше. Инквизиция открывала перед ним новый путь, а личное служение леди Инквизитору было слишком отдаленно похоже на службу у Селины, чтобы бередить старые раны. Но Мишеля пугала неожиданная свобода. Его не стискивали законы Великой Игры, ему не нужно было ежесекундно обдумывать влияние сказанных слов на расстановку сил при дворе, держать лицо и не давать уму расслабиться ни на минуту. Селина превосходила его во многом, и он всегда это признавал. Она была более зрелой и мудрой, опытной, изощренной, величественной. Юная эльфийка, неожиданно для всех получившая едва ли не самое огромное влияние на всем континенте, такой не была. Да, она вершила судьбы. Она умела закрывать разрывы между этим миром и Тенью, она спасла Селину от тевинтерских убийц и вытащила влиятельный военный орден из лап древнего магистра. Но Мишель опытным взглядом легко разглядел в ней испуганную девчонку, лишь недавно покинувшую родной клан. Он помнил встреченных когда-то долийцев — отправь такого в людской город, он не проживет и недели. И если для Селины Мишель был крепким щитом, отражающим стрелы, летящие открыто, — ведь с тайным оружием она легко справлялась сама, то Лавеллан хотелось закрыть со всех сторон, а иногда — укутать теплом и заботой, нашептать на ухо какие-нибудь наивные успокоительные слова. И это пугало Мишеля больше всего. Он никогда не позволял себе личных переживаний во время исполнения долга. Теперь же он не мог отмахнуться от подобных странных мыслей даже усилием воли. И сейчас больше всего ему хотелось обнять ее за плечи и убедить, что он всегда будет рядом. Но это было лишним и недопустимым. Долг для него обязан был оставаться превыше всего. Пусть даже многое и изменилось.

— Сер Мишель, — прошептала Лавеллан, испуганно отдергивая руку. — Вы меня пугаете. 

— Простите меня, леди Инквизитор, — Мишель резко встал и инстинктивно попытался поправить несуществующий дублет. — Вы попросили моей защиты, и любое оскорбление вашей персоны, как физическое, так и словесное, я готов наказать как подобает. Это все, что я хотел сказать. Простите меня еще раз. 

Он отступил, расправил плечи, стараясь придать лицу привычное спокойное выражение. Он знал доподлинно, как отреагировала бы Селина, позволь он себе, не дай Создатель, подобный порыв. Но Лавеллан не была Селиной. Смешно, но ему приходилось напоминать себе об этом опять и опять. Вернее, она напоминала ему об этом сама — хрупкостью, внезапно прорывающейся кротостью, столь странной для легендарной Вестницы Андрасте, от которой ждали по меньшей мере спасения мира. 

Она прикрыла глаза, на мгновение сжалась, потом решительно встала из кресла и выставила в его сторону изящную ладонь в предупреждающем жесте.

— Нам надо отдохнуть, сер Мишель, — сказала она, и голос ее почти не дрожал. — Завтра нужно будет двигаться дальше. Дорога предстоит тяжелая, уж поверьте мне — я там была. Идите к себе.

Но чему-то она уже успела научиться. Вероятно, сказывалось влияние посла Монтилье. Он безропотно повиновался. Наутро, когда кортеж Инквизитора вновь двинулся в путь, сер Мишель де Шевин церемонно поклонился Лавеллан, помог ей взобраться на коня и до самого прибытия в Грифоновы Крылья старался держать себя в руках. Получалось, к слову, неплохо.


	3. Отправляйтесь в Западный Предел

Западный Предел, как и прежде, встречал раскаленным песком в лицо. В этом краю ничего не менялось — да и вряд ли изменится впредь, во всяком случае, при их жизни, думала Эллана. Ее сердцу, сердцу долийки, было особенно больно от зрелища загубленной впустую земли. Она искренне желала ее исцелить, но понимала, что это почти невозможно. Эллана спустилась с коня и задумчиво набрала в ладонь пригоршню песка и тут же высыпала обратно — он был слишком горяч.

— Лошади устали, Ваша Милость, а пустыня этого не прощает, — сказал один из ее разведчиков, тоже спешившись. — Оставим их в лагере у ключа, там о них позаботятся, а дальше можно будет двинуться на бронто. 

Эллана согласно кивнула. Ее вороной выглядел заметно утомленным, и она была готова оставить его отдыхать, даже если дальше придется идти пешком. Не самое сложное, что ей приходилось испытывать в жизни. 

Она повернулась к Мишелю. Он с настороженным интересом оглядывал бескрайнюю песчаную даль. 

— Вы здесь впервые? 

— Увы, Ваша Милость, — ответил Мишель. — Где только в Орлее я ни бывал, но сюда судьба никогда не забрасывала.

— Ваше счастье, — усмехнулась Эллана, но Мишель недовольно поморщился.

— Отнюдь. Не люблю не понимать, откуда может прийти опасность, — серьезно сказал он. — А вы, верно, помните дорогу? Далеко ли до лагеря?

— Уже не далеко, — покачала головой Эллана. — Вскоре мы спустимся в каньон, а там до лагеря рукой подать. Но коней, как правильно заметил наш соратник, лучше вести, спешившись, — по песку с грузом идти тяжело.

Мишель покорно спустился с коня, похлопал того по шее и угостил яблоком из вещевого мешка. И они снова тронулись в путь.

Эллана и Мишель шли рядом, ведя коней в поводу. Эллана то и дело поглядывала на своего телохранителя, который сохранял прежнюю невозмутимость даже несмотря на то, что по его вискам обильно струился пот, а лицо покраснело. На мгновение остановившись, он отер со лба влагу, достал из седельной сумки светлую ткань и перевязал ей голову. 

— Лучше и вам голову покрыть, Милость, — обронил он, прищурившись, и продолжил осматривать окрестности. — Прохладнее точно не будет.

— А говорите, что пустыни вам не знакомы, шевалье, — усмехнулся один из разведчиков кортежа, черноволосый гном-наземник с луком почти в свой рост.

— В Академии нас учили воевать практически в любой обстановке, — прохладно ответил Мишель. — Я всего лишь помню старые уроки.

Гном хмыкнул, пожал широкими плечами и больше разговоров не заводил.

Путь до каньона показался Эллана даже короче, чем она помнила. Время пролетело незаметно, когда она погрузилась в собственные мысли. Она смотрела в спину своего спутника и вспоминала странный разговор в Вал Руайо, оставивший ее в изрядном смятении. Возможно, прибытие в столицу, куда Мишель едва ли вернулся бы сам, всколыхнуло в нем что-то потаенное, и он позволил себе выйти за рамки обычной профессиональной вежливости? Или... нет, Эллана о таком даже и не мечтала. Хотя к чему врать самой себе? Мечтала. Но нисколечки не верила. Тем более, что весь путь от столицы до границ Предела Мишель вел себя как обычно — спокойно и уважительно, деликатно, но твердо. Таким он выглядел и сейчас, когда, галантно подав руку, помог Эллане пересечь узкий ручей, не замочив ног. Все было по-прежнему.

В лагере шумела обычная жизнь. Прибывшие с Элланой солдаты и разведчики сменили тех, кто отстоял здесь свою вахту и теперь отправится обратно в Скайхолд либо на другие, не менее важные рубежи. Кони с наслаждением пили из ручья и лакомились невесть откуда привезенным сеном, недовольно хрипели массивные бронто, на которых деловитые гномы без устали перегружали поклажу. Эллана вытянулась в тени, прислонившись спиной к большому камню, и наслаждалась прохладой. Кто бы сказал ей, когда они пробирались через дожди и сырость около Вал Форэ, что ощущение холода в какой-то момент станет ей особенно приятным? 

— Не желаете воды? — прозвучал над головой голос Мишеля, и Эллана испуганно вздрогнула. — О, простите, Милость. Вы задремали? Не хотел вас напугать.

— Все в порядке, — улыбнулась Эллана, принимая из рук Мишеля флягу с водой. — Не поверите, насколько приятно прислониться затылком к чему-то прохладному после блужданий по пескам. К такой погоде невозможно привыкнуть. Я уже была здесь, когда мы выручали из беды Стражей, но от первого до последнего дня страдала от жары. Да и теперь мне кажется, что отекшие ноги сейчас попросту разорвут сапоги...

— Этому можно помочь, — с улыбкой ответил Мишель и присел на корточки. — Во-первых, вы напьетесь. А во-вторых... могу я попросить Вашу Милость снять обувь?

Эллана вытаращила на него глаза, но потом поняла, что он задумал, и с лукавой улыбкой кивнула. Следующие несколько минут — или, возможно, несколько десятков минут, она опять потеряла счет времени, — показались ей сущим счастьем. Мишель, чуть сдвинув брови к переносице, разминал ее ступни и лодыжки — так, чтобы это было приятно, но не болезненно, и неприятное ощущение мало-помалу ее покидало. Когда он, наконец, закончил, и Эллана снова обулась, она поняла, что, по крайней мере, часть отека спала, и она снова может идти, не отвлекаясь на неудобства. Любимые разношенные сапоги вновь показались привычно свободными и комфортными.

— Благодарю вас, сер Мишель, — сказала она, чувствуя, что скулы начинают гореть от мыслей о сильных пальцах, только что касавшихся ее распаренной кожи. Единственное, на что она надеялась, — что и это можно будет списать на жару. — Мне стало намного легче.

— О, не стоит благодарности, — Мишель поднялся и чуть поклонился. — Этому массажу мы учились для того, чтобы выдерживать дальние переходы. Но он подходит... и для более простых задач тоже. Главное — знать, куда надавить и в каком направлении выгонять жидкость. 

— Миледи Инквизитор, прошу меня извинить, — прервал его рассуждения все тот же черноволосый гном, появляясь из-за горы тюков, сваленных поодаль разведчиками. — Скотина нагружена, нам пора выходить. До Грифоновых Крыльев стоит добраться до темноты, не то нас пожрет какое-нибудь пустынное зверье. Да и капитан Райлен ждет свои рапорты, а к нему попробуй опоздай — вздрючит так, что еще неделю пятый угол искать будем. 

— Конечно, — Эллана легко вскочила на ноги. — Я готова отправляться. 

Караван вышел из-под благодатной тени каньона и направился в путь по старой тевинтерской дороге, которая давно представляла собой лишь направление, обозначенное кое-где каменным столбиками, полузаметенными песком и выщербленными ветрами. Жара навалилась с новой силой, хотя солнце уже уверенно двигалось к закату, и скоро — Эллана помнила ночевки в пустыне — зной сменится пронизывающим холодом. Гном, которого, как оказалось, звали Бериком, был прав. Им нужно было как можно скорее попасть в крепость. 

— Если бы мне сказали, что я буду скучать по грязи Вал Форэ... — вдруг задумчиво произнес Мишель, и Эллана расхохоталась, приведя его в очевидное замешательство. 

— Простите, сер Мишель, — осеклась она, не перестав, впрочем, улыбаться. — Но парой часов ранее мне пришли в голову те же мысли. Не беспокойтесь. Мы уже скоро окажемся в прохладе и безопасности. 

Дорога вильнула, выворачивая к противоположному краю каньона, а потом устремилась вверх через песчаное море, и Эллана увидела, как вдалеке высится кряжистый силуэт тевинтерской крепости, ныне занятой силами Инквизиции. Ее мысли заняли простые вещи вроде бани или чистой постели, когда сзади вдруг раздался истошный крик, а потом — громкое рычание. Бронто, в тени которого Эллана старалась держаться, задергался и захрипел, рассерженно затанцевал на месте, насколько позволяли тяжелый груз на спине и его собственная масса. Потом зверь мощно дернулся на месте, опрокидывая вожатого в песок и выдирая повод, развернулся, разбрасывая тюки, и тяжелым галопом ринулся туда, откуда послышался шум. Хвост каравана оказался отрезан за грудой мешков и ящиков, и Эллана с трудом смогла разглядеть случившееся. Замыкающие пытались отбиваться сразу от нескольких огромных иглоспинов, глаза которых горели ярко-алым, неразборчиво кричали и то и дело исчезали за облаками поднятого в воздух песка. Бронто ревели, бросаясь в гущу схватки, и Эллана в ужасе подумала, что разъяренные тяжеловесы могут истоптать и своих, и чужих. Иглоспины бесстрашно бросались на мечи и кинжалы, и раны почти не ослабляли их, только раззадоривали и заставляли атаковать снова и снова. Это было не единственной странностью.

— Они — падальщики, — пробормотала Эллана, спешно доставая кинжалы и скрываясь за грудой ящиков. — Они нападают только тогда, когда неосторожно подойдешь к их добыче, но редко бросаются первыми. Что-то здесь не так... 

— Ребята, навались! — раздался голос Берика, и Эллана краем глаза увидела, как он устремился вверх по осыпающейся дюне, выискивая, видимо, точку для обстрела. Перед лицом Элланы тут же возникла спина Мишеля, и она увидела, что он уверенно выставил перед собой щит. 

— Нам надо отступить, Милость, — холодно бросил Мишель.

— Там наши люди, мы должны... — возразила было Эллана, но Мишель не дал ей закончить.

— Тварей слишком много, — резко бросил он. — Либо выживем мы, вернее, вы, Милость, либо — никто. Мы — ваши солдаты — готовы умереть, чтобы вы спаслись.

— Я не понимаю, иглоспины никогда не охотятся стаями, — растерянно сказала Эллана и покорно попятилась назад. В хвосте каравана образовалась куча мала, где смешались израненные люди и остервенелые животные, которых не пугали ни огонь от стрел разведчиков, ни мечи солдат. Один из бронто уже бессильно упал, придавив собой кого-то из солдат. — Сер Мишель... Вы видели их глаза?!

— Видел, — зарычал Мишель и продолжил отдавливать ее назад. — Это не простые звери. Я видел когда-то подобных волков, чьи глаза горели, как проклятый лириум в Сарнии. 

— Одержимые... — прошептала Эллана. — Этот край видел слишком много смертей. Наверное, какой-то демон подчинил их своей воле!

— Нам надо бежать, — повторил Мишель. — Быстро!

И они побежали. Песок скрипел под ногами, растираемый о камни древней дороги, и Эллана чувствовала, как ее горло и нос заполняются мелкой пылью. По спине ручьем бежал пот, сердце колотилось так, как никогда раньше, — были тому причиной страх или жара, непонятно. Возможно, и то, и другое. За их спиной все так же слышались крики и рев, и Эллана едва сдерживала слезы от осознания того, что слишком многие сегодня глупо погибнут. Она представляла, что бы сделали Дориан или Вивьен, окажись они здесь, — но в этот поход она не пригласила никого из магов, надеясь, что рутинный визит вежливости пройдет спокойно, тем более, что доходившие до Скайхолда рапорты из Западного Предела не сообщали ни о каких из ряда вон выходящих происшествиях. А теперь одержимые падальщики... Откуда они только взялись?

— Ваша Милость! — ее почти оглушил голос Мишеля, прервавший цепь раздумий. — Осторожно!

Она повернулась на голос и на мгновение остолбенела. Из-за очередной полуразрушенной стены, источенной песком, на них двигалось трое иглоспинов с горящими глазами. Из их раззявленных пастей струилась пена, и двигались они так быстро, что через пару вздохов Эллана могла почувствовать исходивший от них смрад. 

— Я их задержу, — твердо сказал Мишель, и она увидела, как он принимает боевую стойку. — Бегите, Милость! 

— Нет, — резко возразила она, протягивая руку к поясу. — Сегодня больше никто не умрет. 

Ее движение было молниеносным, и, похоже, даже сам Мишель оказался на мгновение обескуражен. Маленький мешочек со смертоносным порошком внутри — кунарийский порох, смешанный с удушающими травами, — вырвался из ладони Элланы и шлепнулся прямо перед мордой ближайшего из иглоспинов. От грянувшего взрыва заложило уши, Эллана краем глаза успела увидеть, как отвратительную тварь разрывает на куски, но потом поняла, что радоваться рано. Песок под ее ногами, потревоженный силой взрыва, потек вниз, как вода, и потянул ее за собой. Она помнила эту дорогу и хорошо знала, куда ее несет — к обрыву. Раскаленной грани, за которой находится пропасть.

— Мишель! — отчаянно крикнула она, безуспешно пытаясь уцепиться хотя бы за что-нибудь, но он катился вниз так же, как она. Она слышала, как, лязгнув, отлетел в сторону его щит, как он по-орлесиански выругался, а потом увидела, как Мишель сделал странное движение, какой-то изощренный рывок, и оказался около нее, прижав ее собой к земле, и тогда она почувствовала, что движение замедлилось.

— Там обрыв, — прошептала она, инстинктивно цепляясь за его доспех. Их волокло боком с пугающей скоростью.

— Вижу, — коротко ответил он и, одной рукой прижав ее крепче, выставил в направлении пропасти вторую, а за ней и ногу, оказавшуюся впереди. Раздался дикий скрежет металла о камень, потом их подбросило, и они, наконец, остановились. Через несколько бесконечных мгновений Эллана боязливо открыла глаза. Над ее лицом нависло лицо Мишеля — красное от жары и натуги, осыпанное песком так, что крупинки набрались даже в густые ресницы и светлые брови. Его зубы были стиснуты, но когда он увидел, что она открыла глаза, он расслабил челюсти и вздохнул. Эллана повернула голову, пытаясь понять, где именно они находятся, и увидела в паре дюймов от себя край темной скалы, за которой зияла пропасть. Они сумели удержаться буквально в шаге от гибели, благослови Творцы этот счастливый исход.

— Вы в порядке, Милость? — сипло спросил Мишель, осторожно пытаясь перекатиться вбок и встать. Только теперь Эллана осознала, что он лежал на ней сверху, и от этой мысли — глупой и несвоевременной — ей стало еще жарче. 

— Да, — ответила она и пошевелила конечностями. — Кажется, да. А вы, сер Мишель?

— Я... — Мишель помрачнел. — Кажется, я сломал руку. Но не волнуйтесь. Я могу держать меч и в левой, если понадобится. Никаких проблем, Милость. Нам нужно отсюда выбираться. Только это сейчас действительно важно. 

Он встал, судорожно откашлялся и подал ей левую руку, прижав правую к груди. Эллана тяжело поднялась, похлопала себя по бокам и выругалась. Кроме пары скрытых в голенищах стилетов никакого оружия при ней больше не было. Стоило ли пытаться искать ее кинжалы в толщах песка? Наверняка их засыпало сверху. Хотя, может, им и на этот раз повезет... 

Они побрели обратно вверх по склону, осторожно озираясь по сторонам. Мишель вдруг радостно присвистнул и наклонился, вынимая из песка сначала свой меч, зарытый почти по гарду, а через несколько шагов нашелся и полузасыпанный песком щит. В том месте, где бомба Элланы разворотила одержимых иглоспинов, виднелась воронка в песке, кое-где потемневшая то ли от крови, то ли от горелого пороха, а ниже оголилась черная скала, уходившая под наклоном как раз в направлении обрыва. Видимо, именно прикрывавший ее обманчиво стабильный пласт песка и сняло созданным Элланой взрывом. Тела одержимых тварей валялись в нескольких шагах от воронки и, к счастью, звери были совершенно точно бездыханны. 

— Мы обязательно доберемся, моя леди, — уверенно произнес Мишель, но от взгляда Элланы не ускользнуло, как он морщится от боли, стоит лишь чуть двинуть поврежденной рукой. Сердце Элланы ощутимо сжалось. 

— Эй! — раздалось откуда-то сверху, из-за гребня дюны. — Вы живы?

Эллана подняла глаза и радостно вскрикнула. К ним приближался Берик, придерживая на плече свой огромный лук.

— Слава Предкам, что я вас отыскал! — провозгласил он, приближаясь. — Дело дрянь, леди Инквизитор, наших почти всех перебили, но и мы, смею отметить, кучу тварей отправили в Бездну. Дилан и Матильда сейчас соберут, что осталось из вещей, погрузят на последнего бронто и догонят нас. А мне велено отыскать вас и доставить в крепость. Втроем точно пробьемся, если еще какая тварь на нас выскочит.

— Мы недавно вдесятером едва не погибли от зубов всего нескольких одержимых зверей, — парировал Мишель. — Ты уверен, что дорога дальше безопасна?

— Ну дык, иглоспинов-то мы неплохо пошинковали, — развел руками Берик. — Стало быть, их теперь чутка поменьше. Но хватит болтать, шевалье, скоро стемнеет. Райлен мне и так за потерю каравана голову оторвет, так что хотя бы задницу сберегу. 

Мишель пошел вперед, Берик вызвался замыкать. Эллана шла между ними, чувствуя себя на удивление защищенно. Гном часто дышал за спиной — видимо, несмотря на браваду, он все-таки страдал от жары.

— Откуда ты, Берик? — спросила Эллана, чтобы хоть чем-то заполнить повисшую тишину. 

— Из Орзаммара, — с ощутимой досадой в голосе ответил гном. — Родился там, стало быть. Но последние пару лет толкусь на поверхности. Обратно мне дороги нет, так что я постарался найти себе приличное применение. 

— Ты что-то натворил? — осведомилась Эллана, помнившая, что быть изгнанным из Орзаммара обычно доводится преступникам и предателям. Впрочем, у кого в нынешнее время могла быть простая история жизни?

— Повздорил с одним... — уклончиво ответил Берик. — Вызвал на поединок, отколошматил хорошенько, а эта паскуда возьми да помри ночью позже. Решили, что из-за меня. Дальше, как водится, я оказался на Глубинных тропах в одних портках. Думал, помру, но после... В общем, это долгая история, Ваша Милость, скажу лишь, что там были гарлоки, потом я вроде как умер, а потом очнулся в лачуге какого-то полоумного старца, который сообщил, что выходил меня и что мне светит какая-то особая судьба на поверхности. И вот я здесь. Не знаю, что этот старик там имел в виду, но служба в Инквизиции, как по мне, вполне себе необычная судьба. Я так считаю.

Эллана улыбнулась и больше не задавала вопросов. Берик явно не хотел говорить большего, да она и не настаивала. И ее, и его прошлое перечеркнул взрыв на Конклаве, и теперь только будущее по-настоящему имело значение.

На удивление, дорога и впрямь больше не преподнесла им сюрпризов, разве что усилившийся к ночи ветер начал пробирать сквозь влажную от пота одежду и залеплять глаза песком. Когда, наконец, перед ними открыли тяжелую решетку ворот, Эллана с облегчением выдохнула. По крайней мере, они были живы.


	4. Доберитесь до крепости Грифоновы Крылья

Высокие ворота открылись, стоило им лишь показаться у входа в крепость. Мишель про себя возблагодарил Создателя за то, что они добрались. Небо над головой уже стало чернильно-синим, а из каньонов потянуло холодом. Наверху у бойниц загомонили стражники, со всех сторон к новоприбывшим хлынули солдаты и рабочие, а потом, когда они, тяжело дыша от усталости, вышли на нижнюю площадь, через толпу протолкнулся черноволосый мужчина в офицерском доспехе, несший под мышкой шлем. На его лице красовались поблекшие татуировки по марчанскому обычаю. 

— Монна Инквизитор! — радостно воскликнул он и уверенным жестом приказал зевакам убраться. — Слава Создателю, вы живы! Разведчики на стенах сообщили, что видели бой на дороге. С подмогой мы, увы, уже бы не успели, прошу нас извинить за это. Кто посмел на вас напасть? 

— Добрый вечер, капитан Райлен, — устало ответила Лавеллан, по лицу которой было видно, что ее сейчас интересуют не разговоры и рапорты, а еда и постель. — Иглоспины. Кажется, одержимые. Возможно, поблизости снова открылся разрыв, через который в пустыню ползут демоны. Нужно будет проверить и разобраться с этим... 

— Все завтра, монна, — Райлен поднял руку в упредительном жесте. — Мои люди проверят окрестности и сообщат вам, если что-то найдут. И конечно, на этот раз конвой вас не подведет.

Он грозно зыркнул на гнома Берика, и тот даже немного сжался. 

— Я жду доклад, Берик! — рявкнул он. — Мне крайне интересно, как десятеро опытных бойцов не смогли отогнать от монны Инквизитора пару зверюг.

— Мы сделали все, что могли, капитан! — зачастил Берик. Похоже, он и впрямь побаивался Райлена. Это выглядело даже забавно, и Мишель не устоял перед соблазном усмехнуться. — Твари были... демонически сильными! Нас осталось только трое, да еще вот, леди Инквизитор и ее соратник, который, слава Предкам, увел ее от опасности. Остальные прибудут позже. Мы постарались доставить леди Инквизитора как можно скорее.

— Ладно, с тобой я поговорю позже, — процедил Райлен и недоверчиво осмотрел Мишеля. — Доброго вечера, мессер. Я — капитан Райлен, комендант крепости Грифоньи Крылья. Не припомню, чтобы вы приезжали к нам в прошлый визит Ее Милости. 

— Меня зовут Мишель де Шевин, — ответил Мишель, делая легкий поклон головой. — Рад знакомству, капитан. Эта крепость выглядит весьма защищенной, по всей видимости, вашими трудами.

— Не только моими, — Райлен чуть оттаял и даже улыбнулся. — Мы все тут общее дело делаем, милорд. Но если желаете поболтать — давайте попозже в столовой поговорим. А сейчас я бы хотел, чтобы Ее Милость проводили отдохнуть. Вам нужна какая-нибудь помощь?

— Мишель ранен, — произнесла Эллана, не дав Мишелю открыть рот. — В схватке он, кажется, сломал руку. 

Мишель вздохнул. Нет, конечно, рука болела, и сильно, но он давно привык не обращать внимания на телесные неудобства и не хотел никого обременять своими заботами, благо шину он мог наложить и сам. С другой стороны, как он мог защищать Лавеллан со сломанной конечностью? Умелый маг между тем мог решить его проблему без особых усилий. 

— Идите наверх, на второй ярус, — Райлен указал поворотом головы нужное направление. — Там найдете наших целителей. А я, пожалуй, провожу Ее Милость в отведенные ей покои. Идемте, монна.

Райлен галантно поклонился, пропустил Лавеллан вперед, и они отправились по лестнице вверх. Берик тем временем куда-то испарился, а Мишель последовал за Райленом и Лавеллан в нескольких шагах позади, пытаясь уловить обрывки тихого разговора. Насколько он мог слышать, ничего особенно важного они не обсуждали. И, что самое приятное, — о нем самом речи тоже не шло. Похоже, Райлен никогда не слышал о Мишеле и о том, что с ним случилось. Да и неудивительно — кого в Марке интересовали орлесианские интриги? Мишель едва слышно выругался на самого себя — с какой вообще стати им обсуждать его персону? Он давно уже не был кем-то мало-мальски значительным. Пора, в конце концов, было к этому привыкнуть.

Мага-целителя, худого рыжеволосого эльфа, ему с готовностью показали праздно шатающиеся по второму ярусу крепости разнорабочие. Эльф неожиданно умело, будто опытный оруженосец, освободил руку Мишеля от деталей доспеха и, прикрыв широко расставленные глаза, положил на предплечье узкие ладони. Вокруг них замерцала голубоватая дымка, вызвавшая у Мишеля ощущение прохлады и покалывание. Боль почти сразу же стихла, оставив после себя лишь легкое недомогание, будто бы он просто ушибся. Потом эльф снова открыл глаза и произнес с толикой недовольства:

— Готово. Сегодня еще поболит, но завтра можете понемногу разрабатывать руку. Всего-то трещина в кости... 

А потом резко развернулся на пятках и ушел, бормоча себе что-то под нос. Встретив обескураженный взгляд Мишеля, один из разнорабочих успокоительно произнес:

— Не обращайте внимания, милорд. Талдир просто расстроился, что у вас нет ничего ужасного. Ну там зараженных ран от когтей демона, открытого перелома, чтоб кости отовсюду торчали, или чего-то в таком духе. Он у нас любит трудные случаи и радостнее всего был, когда тут порождения тьмы шныряли. Те бедолаги, что им попались, все равно от скверны померли, но эльфик хоть развлекся. 

Мишеля передернуло. Он подошел к рабочему и, нависнув над над ним, процедил сквозь зубы:

— Не смей называть его «эльфиком». Мы все здесь делаем одно трудное и важное дело, и если начнем разделяться по форме ушей, то лишь поможем врагу поскорее нас перебить. Странно, что ты этого не понимаешь.

— Ладно вам, милорд, — нахально ответил рабочий. — Нечего тут достойным людям из-за остроухого ссори...

Мишель не дал ему договорить. Впечатавшийся в лицо кулак — ровно в то место, чтобы не убить и не покалечить, а лишь проучить, и с правильно рассчитанной силой — заставил беднягу взвыть и отшатнуться в сторону.

— Я сказал — не называй его остроухим! — прорычал Мишель, и на этот раз его посыл был услышан. Рабочий быстро закивал и рванул прочь, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Мишель расправил до хруста плечи, чувствуя, как успокаивается вскипевшая в одно мгновение кровь. С недавних пор издевок над эльфами он не сносил. 

— Эй, как вас там! — он услышал голос Райлена и повернулся на звук. Капитан приостановился на середине очередной лестницы и ткнул в сторону Мишеля пальцем. Лицо его, разукрашенное вычурной марчанской татуировкой, было недовольным. — Вы что это себе позволяете?

— Этот человек, — спокойно произнес Мишель, — посмел обозвать вашего целителя, который с готовностью и немалым мастерством помог мне, остроухим. Я попытался разъяснить ему важность единства в эти тяжелые дни и недопустимость оскорбления тех, с кеми нас объединяет общее дело, но он не внял. Пришлось объяснять на известном ему языке. Простите, если взял на себя лишнее.

Райлен хмыкнул и продолжил свой путь вниз.

— Вот же паскуда, — сказал он. — Когда Талдир ему сломанные ребра лечил, он за языком следил получше. Ладно, тут вы правы. Иные по-другому не понимают. Но в следующий раз не устраивайте самосуда, лучше мне расскажите. Поверьте, я из этого оглоеда дурь и сам вышибу. Идемте ужинать. Инквизитор пожелала отправиться спать, а я бы с вами побеседовал.

— Что ж, — кивнул Мишель. — Буду рад составить компанию, капитан. 

И упруго зашагал за Райленом, с радостью осознавая, что рука и впрямь больше не болит. А избавление от физического недомогания всегда разжигало в нем отличный аппетит.

В офицерской столовой царил приятный полумрак. Общий ужин уже закончился, а потому народу было немного — трапезничали лишь сменившиеся недавно дозорные, да и те занимали дальний стол за тяжелой колонной, не беспокоя Мишеля и Райлена лишними звуками. Мишель с наслаждением пригубил сладковатый эль и попробовал жаркое. Нехитрая пища, сытная, жирная и наполненная ароматами специй и трав, показалась ему вкуснее даже знаменитой утки, которую готовил повар Монтсиммаров, да и более того — он давно уже забыл, какой она была, та пресловутая утка. Он поймал себя на том, что жадно выел уже половину большой глиняной миски, осекся и поднял глаза на своего собеседника. Райлен смотрел на него с доброй усмешкой, степенно попивая пиво.

— Ешьте, ешьте, мессер, — одобрительно кивнул он. — Вам сегодня досталось. Я-то знаю, как пустыня выпивает все силы. По песку пройдешься — к вечеру ног не чувствуешь.

Мишель слегка отодвинул миску в сторону и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Благодарю вас за еду и кров, капитан, — церемонно ответил он. — Но вы, помнится, желали побеседовать?

Райлен едва заметно пожал плечами и сделал еще один глоток из кружки.

— Просто хотел поболтать, — ответил он. — У нас нечасто бывают гости с востока. Ну, и увидеть у нашей монны Инквизитора нового телохранителя мне было удивительно. Надеюсь, с Железным Быком все в порядке?

— Бесспорно, — усмехнулся Мишель. — Мое присутствие здесь было волей ее Милости, только и всего. Вероятно, ей это показалось правильнее.

— Не мне судить, — кивнул Райлен. — Но воин вы, я посмотрю, крепкий. Не ошибусь, предположив, что вы из Орлея?

— Верно, — ответил Мишель. — Я — шевалье де Шевин, выпускник императорской Академии. Недавно завербован в Инквизицию, и Ее Милость выказала мне величайшее доверие, назначив своим защитником. — Мишель вздрогнул от собственной оговорки и поправился. — Вернее будет сказать, телохранителем. 

На лице Райлена, ставшем окончательно дружелюбным, не дрогнуло ни мышцы. «Он не знает про меня», — понял Мишель и почувствовал, как гора падает с плеч. 

— Шевалье, говорите? — протянул Райлен. — Наслышан о вашей выучке. Неужели Селина послала вас к Ее Милости как жест... дружелюбия? Так вы тогда наверняка не один, верно? Мне бы тут пяток шевалье пригодился.

— Все было немного не так, — с улыбкой ответил Мишель, едва скрыв, как его покоробило фамильярное «Селина» из уст Райлена. — Это очень долгая история. Скажем так, я больше не служу Орлею, как прежде.

— Что ж, в наше время кто только где ни оказывается, — ответил Райлен, по всей видимости, вовсе не желавший допытываться подробностей. — Я вот тоже бывший храмовник, а теперь командую здесь. Главное, что монна Инквизитор вам доверяет, шевалье, а для меня лучшей рекомендации быть не может. Ладно, расскажите-ка поподробнее про этих зверей...

Они проговорили еще долго, начав с нападения иглоспинов, перепрыгивая через темы, а закончили обсуждением маневров армии Антивы в битве при Айсли. Райлен при всей кажущейся простоте показался Мишелю человеком неплохо образованным, хотя, конечно, уступавшим в познаниях любому старшекурснику Академии. Но Мишелю это было почему-то неважно. Не будучи обязанным блюсти этикет и тщательно следить за сказанными словами, он чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно и расслабленно. Таких приятных вечеров в его жизни было очень и очень немного. 

— Ладно, — Райлен отставил пустую кружку и встал из-за стола, чуть задев его край накладками на бедрах. — Скоро протрубят отбой. Вам покажут вашу комнату — уж не обессудьте, роскошных спален у нас тут нет. Зато сразу возле покоев Ее Милости — вам, как я понимаю, это важно.

— Большое вам спасибо, капитан Райлен, — ответил Мишель и тоже поднялся. В голове чуть мутилось от выпитого эля и усталости, но это было на редкость приятным ощущением. — За все.

Райлен рассеянно отмахнулся и направился к выходу, остановился у дверей и попросил какую-то служанку проводить Мишеля. К счастью, идти по многочисленным лестницам крепости оказалось недалеко — Мишель уже валился с ног. А потому маленькая комната с узким горизонтальным окошком, вырезанным у самого потолка, показалась ему не хуже самой лучшей спальни Императорского дворца в Вал-Руайо. Он едва смог раздеться и умыться, а потом рухнул на жесткую солдатскую койку и почти моментально уснул. Последней его мыслью было, что Лавеллан спит совсем рядом, за стеной из желтоватого песчаника, и этой мысли он невольно улыбнулся.


	5. Поговорите с капитаном Райленом

Эллана вскочила рано, быстро умылась и отправилась к плацу, где, как она точно знала, поутру можно было всегда найти Райлена. Своему правилу лично тренировать рекрутов капитан Райлен не изменил и сегодня. Его голос разносился до самых жилых строений, а когда Эллана спустилась к тренировочной площадке, разбитой в тени мощной каменной стены, она увидела и его самого. Он был раздет по пояс, спина и грудь, густо загоревшие под пустынным солнцем, лоснились от пота. Его собственная тренировка, видимо, уже закончилась, а теперь Райлен наблюдал за тем, как напряженные донельзя вчерашние крестьяне и ремесленники лупят мечами по мешкам с песком. Эллана нерешительно откашлялась, и Райлен обернулся. 

— О, Ваша Милость, — радостно воскликнул он. — Не ожидал, что вы прямо сюда спуститесь, да так рано. Выспались? 

— Все хорошо, капитан, — кивнула Эллана. — И постель, и завтрак. Благодарю вас.

Вид обнаженного мужского торса смущал ее, и она быстро опустила глаза. Райлен поймал ее замешательство, без тени усмешки схватил с кучи поваленных мешков свою рубаху и спешно ее натянул. 

— Простите, монна Инквизитор, — он церемонно стукнул каблуками. — Привык тут по-простому, с солдатней. К вашим услугам.

— Вчера вы обещали мне помочь найти разрыв, капитан, — сказала Эллана. — Думаю, ждать нечего. Нужно выступать немедля, пока не стало слишком жарко.

— Как скажете, монна Инквизитор, — Райлен чуть прищурился. — Хотя я бы сначала выслал разведчиков. Но если вы сами желаете...

— Вчера с нами уже были разведчики, капитан, — твердо ответила Эллана. — Мы примерно знаем, где нападают звери, и мой опыт подсказывает, что разрыв находится не слишком далеко. Более того, если бы он висел в воздухе над землей, мы бы его сразу увидели. То, что никто ничего подобного не заметил, говорит об одном — разрыв мог открыться в какой-нибудь пещере или подземелье под тевинтерскими руинами. Давайте вместе проверим карту местности. Я уверена, что мы быстро поймем, где нужно искать.

Райлен взял все с тех же мешков куртку, приказал одному из офицеров, присутствовавших на плацу, заменить его и, галантно поклонившись, пропустил Эллану вперед. Они двинулись по лестнице вверх, потом коридорами меж стен к просторной площадке под тентом, где Райлен оборудовал командный пункт. Взглянув на развернутую карту, Эллана задумалась на мгновение и распорядилась:

— Пошлите за сером Мишелем. Я хочу знать и его мнение тоже.

Райлен коротко кивнул и тут же отправил гонца. В ожидании Мишеля Эллана молча рассматривала расстеленную на столе карту. Очень многие из отмеченных там точек она помнила, но не символами на бумаге, а реально существующими башнями, руинами, барханами, провалами и пропастями. Она могла прикрыть глаза и увидеть каждое из обозначенных мест, как на картине. Этот край они исходили вдоль и поперек, а потому Эллана ни на секунду не сомневалась в успехе грядущей вылазки.

Мишель явился очень быстро, на ходу застегивая дублет. Даже здесь, в жаркой пустыне, он старался выглядеть и вести себя безупречно и официально. Эллана невольно ему улыбнулась, а потом заметила, как он будто бы чуть смутился и поспешил расшаркаться:

— Вы звали меня, Милость? 

— Благодарю за скорость, Мишель, — мягко ответила она. — Как ваша рука? 

Мишель поднял правую ладонь и сжал в кулак.

— Все в порядке, Ваша Милость, как видите — я готов снова взять в руки меч. 

— Не стоит спешить, сер Мишель, — покачала головой Эллана и указала на карту. — Пока что мне нужна ваша помощь вот с этим. Вы говорите, что уже встречались с одержимыми животными раньше?

— Да, — Мишель подошел ближе и встал совсем рядом с Элланой, слегка задев ее рукавом. От него пахло мылом и гвоздикой, которой горничные Скайхолда пересыпали чистое белье. Эллана невольно вдохнула чуть глубже, тут же осознав, что пахнет еще и чем-то иным. Теплым и человеческим, неожиданно очень знакомым. Внезапно в памяти всплыло, как Мишель придавил ее к земле собой, защищая от тварей, и Эллана поняла, что так пах он сам. Никогда раньше он не приближался к ней настолько близко, чтобы она могла ощутить что-то помимо обычных ароматов из прачечной. На ум невольно пришли слова мастера охоты из ее клана, хагрена Каламиля: «По запаху зверя узнаешь, и достойного мужа — тоже». Размышления эти были очень несвоевременными, и Эллана мотнула головой, чтобы сбросить наваждение. К счастью, Мишель продолжил говорить, и она заставила себя вернуться в реальность.

— Я встречал одержимых волков на пути к Эмприз-дю-Лион, Ваша Милость, — сказал он. — Вас интересуют какие-то детали?

— Вы можете сказать, как далеко те волки ушли от места, где демон, возможно, смог завладеть их волей? — спросила она. 

Мишель отрицательно покачал головой и сложил на груди руки.

— Увы, не могу, Ваша Милость. Это случилось, когда я скитался совсем один, и у меня, сами понимаете, не было желания посреди ночи искать, где скрывался тот самый демон. Хотелось просто дожить до утра. Я смог отогнать волков и найти высокое место, где они бы до меня не добрались. Куда они ушли, я не знаю. Больше я их не встречал.

— Что ж, значит, это просто мое предположение, — Эллана обратилась к Райлену, который стоял молча и сосредоточенно слушал их с Мишелем разговор, — что твари не уходят на много миль от своего случайного повелителя, но другого у нас нет. В Ферелдене одержимые волки одолевали деревню, находившуюся неподалеку от ущелья, где обитал демон. Нас окружили вот здесь. — Она ткнула в область на карте. — Есть ли поблизости какая-нибудь пещера или старое подземелье?

Райлен прищурился и наклонился над картой, что-то беззвучно проговаривая одними губами. Потом приподнял брови вверх, хмыкнул и очертил пальцем нарисованный бархан, располагавшийся неподалеку от той самой дороги.

— Кажется, здесь мои разведчики пытались попасть в какой-то замурованный то ли подвал, то ли вход в тоннель. Говорили, что не смогли вскрыть замок. Вроде как, он был зачарованным, а может, слишком сложным, я уже и не припомню. Ребята думали, что там можно найти клад, но до кладов ли нам было? Мне, признаться, они тогда были нужны на другом участке, а потому я их обратно туда не посылал, и мы так с той дверью и не разобрались. Надо узнать, не ушли ли именно те люди в дозор... — задумчиво ответил Райлен. — Если нам повезет, то сегодня они остались в крепости и смогут показать нам место. 

Эллана решительно мотнула головой.

— Думаю, мы справимся и сами. Мне нужны будут человек, умеющий вскрывать замки, и маг. И кто-нибудь, кто умеет обращаться с демонами. 

Эллана выразительно посмотрела на Райлена. Он в недоумении вскинул брови.

— Вы были храмовником, капитан, — сказала она. — Мне нужна будет особая защита. 

— Простите, Милость, но нет ничего такого, чего бы не смог сделать я, чтобы вас защитить, — перебил ее Мишель. — Вряд ли это могущественный демон, умеющий овладевать разумом человека, скорее, порождение гнева или что-то в таком роде. Такая тварь без особых сложностей умирает от удара меча. 

— Вы останетесь в крепости, Мишель, — Эллана постаралась произнести это как можно более твердо. — Вам еще нужно время, чтобы прийти в форму, как бы вы сейчас не храбрились. Надеюсь, вы не станете со мной спорить.

— Со мной все в порядке, — возразил Мишель, и Лавеллан увидела, как загорелись его глаза. В его взгляде читались разочарование и обида. Наверняка он был рассержен тем, что его кем-то внезапно заменили.

— Монна Инквизитор права, — вступил в разговор Райлен, который, видимо, что-то уже успел обдумать. — Это вам сейчас кажется, что уже ничего не болит, но срощенная магией кость все равно еще вчера была сломана. Уж поверьте мне, со мной такое не раз случалось. Я пойду с Ее Милостью. Прихватим с собой Берика — уж кто-кто, а этот гном может справиться с любым замком, и Талдира, если действительно нужен маг. А вы отдыхайте. И попробуйте себя сначала на тренировочном плацу. Поверьте, будете удивлены результатом.

— Так и поступим, — довершила Лавеллан. — Но мне нужно чем-то заменить потерянные в песках кинжалы. Ваша орлесианская торговка все еще здесь?

Когда небольшой отряд выходил из ворот в пустыню, Эллана затылком чувствовала, как Мишель, проводивший их до выхода, прожигает ее взглядом. Она обернулась и поймала этот взгляд — встревоженный, рассерженный, увидела его напряженное лицо и то, как он нервно потирает сломанное вчера предплечье. Мишель пытался сохранить лицо, но тщетно. Казалось, он винит несчастную руку в том, что остается не у дел. И Эллана, слегка улыбнувшись ему на прощание, в очередной раз поняла, что место рядом с ней было для Мишеля не просто должностью. Оно было воистину чем-то большим.


	6. Отправляйтесь на тренировочную площадку

Мишеля разбирала злость, смешанная с разочарованием. Это было неожиданно, ведь в него много лет назад в буквальном смысле вколотили умение не обсуждать приказы. Но теперь, невзирая на глас рассудка, говоривший о том, что и Лавеллан, и капитан Райлен были правы — вчерашнее ранение вряд ли дало бы ему возможность сражаться, как раньше, Мишель едва сдерживал бушевавшую внутри ярость. Он должен быть рядом с ней, он, а не Райлен, которого Мишель едва знал и которому пока не склонен был доверять, как самому себе, — а на меньшее для Лавеллан он был не согласен. Это пугало его и в очередной раз подчеркивало то, что он изменился. Прежний Мишель не позволил бы себе подобного. Прежний Мишель...

Прежний Мишель вел бы себя рассудительнее и тогда, на дороге. Он помнил, как на мгновение замешкался, когда склон сдвинулся с места, а потом увидел, как Лавеллан катится вниз по песку, бессильно пытаясь ухватиться за предательски рассыпающуюся под пальцами субстанцию. Он видел, что внизу — обрыв, понимал, с какой скоростью ее тащит в сторону пропасти, и сердце ухнуло вниз от одной мысли, что он сейчас не успеет. Это длилось лишь мгновение, а потом почти-прежний Мишель вспомнил тренировки в заснеженных горах и рассудил, что то, что сработает на снегу, может сработать и на песке. Он и сам катился по склону, на ходу прикидывая разницу в их весе и скорости, позволил себе на какую-то долю секунды перегнать легкую Лавеллан, воткнул в песок меч, и этой секундной опоры ему хватило, чтобы прижать ее к земле и начать тормозить. Он не понял, в какой момент руку пронзила острая боль, и вдохнул в следующий раз лишь тогда, когда они чудом остановились на краю обрыва. Глаза Лавеллан были закрыты, а лицо не выражало ничего, и тут его сердце оборвалось во второй раз. На мгновение ему показалось, что она уже не очнется. Это мгновение длилось вечность, и когда наконец на него устремился взгляд огромных зеленых глаз, он готов был кричать от счастья. Лавеллан была жива. Они оба были живы. Больше всего ему хотелось наклониться и поцеловать ее в лоб, крепко прижать к себе и только тогда отпустить сковывающее тело страшное напряжение. Но почти-прежний Мишель снова одержал верх. Нужно было скорее выбираться из передряги. На сантименты времени не оставалось. Остаток дороги прошел в сосредоточении и кристальной собранности, не допускавших лишних мыслей. Уже после, случайно проснувшись посреди ночи и вслушавшись в шорохи спящей крепости, Мишель с тихой радостью подумал о том, что Лавеллан спит где-то рядом. Что она жива и цела. И сердце забилось быстро и счастливо, непривычно для него, ставившего долг превыше любых эмоций. Он никогда не испытывал подобного в отношении Селины. Хрупкая эльфийка внезапно стала тем, ради кого Мишель теперь жил — расскажи такое кто-нибудь Мишелю даже год назад, он бы поднял рассказчика на смех. Презрение к эльфам в нем выпестовали за долгие годы учебы и службы, и даже сейчас полностью освободиться от него было сложно, оно проступало будто пятна крови на давно не менявшихся бинтах, но Мишель старался откинуть это чувство усилием воли. Все стало иначе. И для него, и для всего мира сразу. 

Он резко повернулся и бросился вверх через две ступеньки, едва не сталкиваясь со снующими по лестнице поселенцами крепости. Его меч дожидался в комнате, нуждаясь в правке и заточке, а потом... Потом Мишель проведет весь день на плацу, молотя соломенные чучела до тех пор, пока отряд, в который он не попал, не вернется с победой. Только с победой, другого исхода он не желал себе даже представлять. А еще Мишелю нужно было чем-то убить время, чтобы не оказаться ненароком где-нибудь на наблюдательном посту на стене, вглядывающимся в пески и безуспешно пытающимся рассмотреть среди барханов знакомый силуэт.

Кузнец в крепости оказался отменным. Он быстро и умело выправил искореженное оружие, вычистил и наточил так, что даже придирчивый Мишель, привыкший к мастерству лучших оружейников Вал Руайо, не нашел в работе ни одного изъяна. Щедро отблагодарив мастера, Мишель спустился на плац, где, скинув тесный дублет, начал свою привычную тренировку. Проведя серию приемов под названием «Атака гремучей змеи», он понял, насколько Райлен был прав, а он сам — легкомысленен. Рука работала вполсилы, и Мишель выругался про себя. Настаивать на участии в вылазке в подобном состоянии было едва ли не настолько же глупой ошибкой, как когда-то оставить в живых Мельсендре. Такая оплошность могла стоить кому-нибудь жизни. Ему стало стыдно перед Лавеллан за собственную нелепую горячность, но молча согласиться с ней ему не позволяло чувство долга. Охраняя Селину, он отсутствовал при ней единственный раз — и в тот день она едва не потеряла Орлей. С другой стороны, Мишель был шевалье. Он чувствовал, что сегодняшняя легкая, восстановительная тренировка поможет ему уже завтра держать меч совершенно уверенно, и тогда никакой Райлен... не заберет ее у него? Неужели он... ревновал?

...Огромные зеленые глаза, светлая, почти прозрачная кожа с тонкими голубыми жилками на скулах и разводами долийской татуировки, маленький рот с нежно-розовыми губами. Кожа была вся в песке, пыль забилась в складки на губах, сдавленное дыхание было частым и неровным, но прекраснее зрелища Мишель, кажется, никогда не видел. Он поймал себя на том, что вспоминает происшествие в пустыне, стоя столбом посреди опустевшего плаца и сжимая в потной ладони меч. То, что он чувствовал, сжигало его изнутри. Это было недопустимо. Это было несовместимо с исполнением долга.

Мишель выдохнул через сжатые зубы. Он завершит свое задание здесь, в Западном Пределе, а потом потребует отставки. Вновь приступив к упражнениям, он думал, что решил все абсолютно твердо.

Услышав звук привратного гонга, он спешно завершил тренировку и быстрым шагом отправился вниз, чувствуя, как предательски сильно колотится сердце. Тяжелая решетка со скрипом поднялась, впуская в крепость сначала Берика, державшего давешний тяжелый лук, потом — рассеянного Талдира, опирающегося на излучающий лиловое сияние замысловатый посох, а потом в крепость вошел Райлен, несший на руках Лавеллан. Когда решетку за их спинами опустили обратно, он осторожно поставил ее на ноги, и она, держась за его руку, сделала в сторону Мишеля несколько неловких шагов, а потом вытянула руку в упредительном жесте:

— Все в порядке, Мишель. Мне стало нехорошо буквально в нескольких минутах пути от крепости. Мне нужны тень и стакан воды, и я тут же приду в чувство. 

— Ее Милость, похоже, перегрелась, — равнодушно пожал плечами Талдир. — Сегодня было особенно жарко. 

Берик фыркнул, коротко поклонился и нырнул куда-то вбок, под деревянные стропила, подпирающие одну из башен. Талдир, задумчиво задрав нос к небу, степенно отправился по лестнице наверх. Мишель же вдруг обнаружил себя стоящим прямо перед Лавеллан и понял, что преодолел площадь почти бегом, что наверняка выглядело довольно глупо. Он смотрел в ее бледное лицо, на котором неприятно выделялся голубоватый треугольник вокруг губ, и больше всего желал оторвать от наруча Райлена ее руку, схватить Лавеллан в охапку, унести наверх, в прохладу, и до самого утра охранять дверь покоев, чтобы никто не потревожил ее отдых. Но глубокий вдох и выдох привели его в сознание, и Мишель произнес обычным спокойным тоном:

— Пойдемте, я провожу вас до покоев, Ваша Милость. Вы неважно выглядите. 

Райлен одобрительно кивнул, и Лавеллан отпустила его руку. Мишель тут же предложил ей взять себя за локоть галантным орлесианским жестом. Она, на секунду замешкавшись, молча приняла предложение, и они отправились наверх, к жилым помещениям. Райлен молча последовал за ними. Пройдя медленным шагом пару пролетов и убедившись, что Лавеллан дышит ровно и спокойно, Мишель осмелился спросить:

— Могу я узнать, как прошло ваше путешествие? Если, конечно, вы чувствуете себя достаточно хорошо для беседы.

— Не слишком удачно, — пожала плечами Лавеллан. — Замок и впрямь не вскрыть просто так. Там есть какая-то загадка. Тевинтерские штучки... Жаль, что Дориан не с нами, он наверняка что-нибудь бы да подсказал. Впрочем... у меня есть некоторые предположения. Недалеко отсюда, в старой каменоломне мы находили странное устройство, будто бы незавершенную карту звездного неба, вырезанную на металлической сфере. Тогда я не придала этому значения, но теперь... У замка мы увидели похожие символы. Кажется, для открытия двери нужно найти три таких устройства и как-то их активировать. 

— Смею отметить, монна Инквизитор, что похожую по описанию штуку мы нашли прямо здесь, на верхних балконах, когда расчищали крепость, — сказал Райлен. — Убирать ее никто не решился — от таких предметов за версту несет магией. Если прикажете, вас туда проводят. Только нам бы знать заранее, а то мы тот балкон всякой рухлядью завалили. 

— Надеюсь, Милость, вы не отправитесь искать эти ваши тевинтерские загадки прямо сейчас? — встревоженно спросил Мишель, бросив на Райлена сердитый взгляд. Тот молча пожал плечами.

— О, нет, — слабо улыбнулась Лавеллан, и Мишель выдохнул с облегчением. — Мне и впрямь нужно отдохнуть. Рабочие разберут балкон, следопыты Берика отправятся на поиски неизвестного нам третьего артефакта, а мы с вами, сер Мишель, завтра поутру сходим в то место, о котором я говорила. Эта каменоломня давно работает на благо Инквизиции, и капитан Райлен доложил, что никаких опасностей там нет. Я бы сходила и сама, но ведь вы меня не отпустите?

— Мой долг сопровождать вас, Ваша Милость, — церемонно ответил Мишель, встречая ее слова вежливым кивком. — А потому не могу не признать вашу правоту. Не отпущу. 

«Никогда не отпущу», — подумал Мишель, чувствуя странное тепло в груди, и невольно сжал своей ладонью тонкие пальцы Лавеллан, лежавшие у него на предплечье.


	7. Разгадайте секрет тевинтерского артефакта

Когда Мишель вдруг чуть заметно сжал ее пальцы своей ладонью, Эллана вздрогнула. Ее сердце забилось так, что ей показалось, что она вот-вот снова упадет в обморок. Это было неслучайно, она могла поклясться. И, резко подняв глаза на Мишеля, она окончательно в этом убедилась. Он быстро отдернул руку и отвернулся, рвано выдавив из груди воздух. Все, что ей оставалось, — добраться до своих покоев с предельно официальным видом как можно скорее. Спрятаться от него. И от себя. 

Они шли молча. Мишель был натянут, как струна, и Эллана больше не обратилась к нему ни единым словом. Перед отведенными ей покоями она быстро отняла руку и юркнула внутрь, едва успев поблагодарить своего защитника за помощь. Она не помнила выражения его лица, когда закрывала дверь. Верно, она на него даже не смотрела. Сердце начало успокаиваться только тогда, когда она сбросила пропотевший кожаный доспех и мешком повалилась на кровать. 

Вылазка выдалась тяжелой. Жара была неимоверной, и пока Берик, ругаясь на все лады, пытался выломать замок на злополучной двери, Талдир держал над ними подобие магического щита, призванное защищать от солнца. В конце концов, гном расписался в собственном бессилии, костеря проклятых тевинтерцев, у которых все сделано через одно всем известное срамное место, Талдир заметно выдохся, и отряд ни с чем отправился к крепости. Эллана шла между Бериком и Райленом, которому она вполне доверяла, но чувствовала себя будто бы голой. Она поняла, что успела привыкнуть к присутствию Мишеля за то недолгое время, которое он ее сопровождал. 

Эллана тяжело села на кровати. До ночи было еще далеко, но сил уже не осталось. Позвонив в колокольчик, она вызвала слугу и распорядилась подать ей ужин и приготовить воду. 

Когда еду, наконец, принесли, Лавеллан уселась за грубо сколоченный деревянный стол и принялась почти бездумно поглощать пищу. Мысли ее были вовсе не о еде. Эллана помнила, как увидела фигуру Мишеля у края лестницы, а потом — как он едва ли не бегом пересек разделяющее их расстояние и приблизился к ней почти вплотную, глядя встревоженно и ничуть не официально. Он часто дышал, а тонкие губы были приоткрыты, выпуская наружу воздух с едва слышимым свистом. Тогда она объяснила себе его горячность возможным испугом от того, что Райлену пришлось нести ее на руках — но после того, что он сделал на лестнице... Эллана вскочила из-за стола и подошла к узкой затянутой пузырем, бойнице, которая служила окном. Она могла поклясться, что после стычки в пустыне в Мишеле что-то заметно переменилось. И Эллане было страшно даже представить, что она поняла все верно, и ее глупые мечты о прекрасном шевалье грозились стать явью. Она и хотела этого, и очень боялась. Эллана подняла руку и осторожно коснулась пальцами губ.

Она никогда не знала мужчину. Более того, ее никто и никогда еще даже не целовал. А мысль о том, что первым, кому она это позволит, будет именно Мишель, заставила ее мелко задрожать, будто крепость внезапно сковал мороз. Хотя... Эллана передернула плечами. Может, он вовсе ничего такого не хочет и был всего лишь взволнован ее дурацким появлением у Райлена на руках. Возможно, стоило попытаться прояснить все самой и больше не терзать себя догадками и бесплодными надеждами? Все то время, что прошло с момента взрыва на Конклаве, ее учили принимать решения и сталкиваться с их последствиями. Но в глубине души она так и осталась застенчивой девчонкой, которая не осмелилась станцевать ни с кем из юношей клана в день Начала Лета.

Да наградят ее Творцы силой, чтобы принять и это решение тоже. 

Они вышли из крепости ранним утром, пока ночной холод, ставший к утру приятной прохладой, еще не покинул пески. Мишель шел позади нее, и Эллана чувствовала себя уже привычно защищенной.

— Нам туда, — она махнула рукой в сторону сложенных из камня труб, закрывших серные источники. — Надеюсь, вас не смутит серная вонь, сер Мишель?

Мишель за ее спиной усмехнулся.

— Отнюдь, Милость, — ответил он. — В скитаниях меж элувианами я надышался такими ароматами, что запах от этих ям не сможет меня ничем удивить.

Эллана улыбнулась, повернулась к нему лицом и, сделав несколько шагов спиной вперед, спросила:

— Вы когда-нибудь расскажете мне, что именно случилось с вами в том путешествии, сер Мишель?

Его лицо резко переменилось, искаженное гримасой то ли боли, то ли отвращения. Улыбка сползла и с лица Элланы. Она поняла, что умудрилась сунуться туда, куда ей доступа пока не было.

— Не думаю, Милость, — отрезал Мишель спокойным, но холодным тоном. — Я бы не хотел касаться этой темы, с вашего позволения. Во всяком случае, пока это не влияет на исполнение мною того долга, который вы на меня возложили. 

Эллана повернулась лицом вперед и сглотнула. Хорошо. Значит, он все-таки не готов ей открыться. Что ж... Она хотя бы попробовала. 

Они отправились дальше. Прошли через обширный кусок пустыни, на который падала благословенная тень от крепости, перебрались через ямы по шатким деревянным мосткам и принялись подниматься по узкому каньону, утирая со лба пот. Тень от каменных стен дарила призрачное ощущение прохлады, но когда они, поднявшись по недавно отремонтированным лестницам, очутились у ворот тевинтерской тюрьмы, жара взяла их в тиски.

— Это там, — Эллана указала на небольшой выступ, к которому вела узкая тропа. — Нужно разобраться с этой штукой поскорее. Становится все жарче.

Артефакт все так же стоял на самом краю обрыва, поблескивая полированным боком. Мишель осторожно прикоснулся к нагретому камню и восхищенно произнес:

— Какая изысканная работа! Никогда не видел ничего подобного.

— Надеюсь, изысканность не означает того, что загадка окажется неразрешимой, — пробормотала Эллана и поднялась на каменный постамент, чтобы получше разглядеть сферу. — Поглядите. Эти руны-двеомеры нужно расположить в каком-то порядке, чтобы эта штука заработала. Знать бы только, в каком... Хотя...

Эллана присмотрелась получше. Сияющие камни на темной поверхности больше всего напоминали звездное небо. 

— Если я не ошибаюсь, то их нужно сложить в форме созвездия, — вдруг сказал Мишель, вторя ее мыслям. Эллана удивленно подняла на него глаза. 

— Не думала, что вам близки такие материи, — произнесла она. — Мы, долийцы, часто смотрим в звездное небо над нашими стоянками. Это созвездие кажется мне очень знакомым. Погодите... 

Пальцы Элланы заплясали над светящимися камнями, пытаясь выстроить их в упорядоченную форму. 

— Это Фен’Харел, тут нет сомнений, — снова пробормотала она. — Но... вот этот участок... Как же там все располагается? Не помню.

— Позволите? — рука Мишеля осторожно приблизилась к ее пальцам, и Эллана инстинктивно их отдернула. Мишель, чуть нахмурившись, переложил чуть иначе два камня из уже уложенных ею и добавил третий. Линии между двеомерами засветились, сфера сделала полный оборот, издав тонкий звук, и из появившегося отверстия ударил яркий луч, указывающий куда-то в глубину бескрайней панорамы, открывающейся с обрыва. — Фенрир. Ничего сложного.

— Все верно! — воскликнула Эллана, приложив ко лбу руку и вглядевшись туда, куда был направлен луч. — Это именно то самое подземелье! Значит, я не ошиблась, и осталось лишь активировать оставшиеся два артефакта!

Она резко обернулась и встретилась взглядом с Мишелем. Он смотрел на нее, чуть склонив голову, и на губах его играла легкая улыбка. Это было выражением триумфа и радости, которое он по привычке попытался скрыть.

— Вам известно даже то, где живут звезды, — улыбнувшись в ответ сказала Эллана. — Есть ли что-то, чего вы не знаете, сер Мишель?

— В этом нет ничего сложного, Милость, — ответил он. — Любой солдат должен знать расположение созвездий на ночном небе, чтобы найти путь там, где нет других ориентиров. Это... — он вдруг нахмурился и опустил глаза. — Это не сокрытая ото всех ересь Шартана. Совершенно простейшее знание для того, кто хочет быть хорошим воином. 

— Вы и впрямь хороший воин, сер Мишель, — сказала Эллана тихо, глядя на него, стоящего на расстоянии, когда можно еще ощутить дыхание собеседника, но уже нельзя почувствовать исходящее от него тепло. «Хороший для шемлена», хотела добавить она, но не стала. Вместо этого, влекомая каким-то наваждением, она сделала робкий шаг вперед и посмотрела ему в глаза. Он посмотрел на нее в ответ и на мгновение сжал губы. А потом отрицательно покачал головой.

— Вы льстите мне, не стоит, — неожиданно хрипло ответил он. — Прошу вас, Милость. 

Она почувствовала, будто в нем что-то медленно, но верно рвется, будто кто-то натягивает тетиву слишком сильно, и она уже дребезжит, готовая вот-вот хлестнуть обрывками в разные стороны. Все его обычные твердость и стойкость будто бы трещали по швам, обнажая нечто, что он предпочитал скрывать, и почему-то именно сейчас оно начало настырно вылезать на свободу. Его глаза смотрели на нее иначе. В их льдисто-синей глубине она читала волнение и страх, которых раньше никогда в нем не видела. Эллана, осмелев, подняла руку и легко прикоснулась к его щеке, покрытой светлой колкой щетиной. 

— Сер Мишель, — прошептала она, и он вздрогнул. Нет, он не сбросил ее руку и не отпрянул от прикосновения. Он закрыл глаза и свел на переносице брови в гримасе едва ли не боли, а потом выдохнул через сжатые зубы. В следующую секунду он бережно перехватил ее руку своей, горячей и сухой, и поднес к губам, а потом быстро поцеловал в ладонь. 

— Я... гораздо хуже, чем вы можете подумать, Милость, — выдавил он. — Я недостоин вас и не достоин чести быть рядом с вами. И даже защищать вас я... я не имею права. 

— Это неправда, — едва слышно ответила Эллана, но Мишель лишь покачал головой.

— Я не хочу лгать вам, потому что вы этого не заслуживаете. Но правда обо мне... она не так прекрасна, как вам представляется. Я совершил множество ошибок, которые стоили жизни другим. Я не заслужил вас. Я не заслужил ваше расположение и...


	8. Вернитесь в крепость

«Вашу любовь», хотел сказать он, но не мог. Он знал, что не ошибается в своих догадках, — ее отношение сейчас легко читалось по лицу, бесхитростному и юному, не испорченному годами Игры, не умеющему прятать то, что было у нее на душе, по робким, но красноречивым жестам. Зеленые глаза смотрели с надеждой и ужасом, и он понимал, что от того, что он скажет, зависит слишком многое. 

— Прекратите, сер Мишель, — прошептала она, и в ее голосе он услышал сразу и злость, и горячее желание убедить его в обратном. — Я верю вам. Вы унижаете себя такими словами, вы, человек, который в одиночку оборонял деревню, оставшуюся без защитников. Что такого ужасного...

— Многое, — перебил он. — Слишком многое.

«Я оставил, не попрощавшись, своих друзей в эльфинаже, и, возможно, они уже мертвы. Я не стал узнавать об их судьбе, хотя мог. Я убивал беззащитных, чтобы заслужить право на желтое перо, а потом старался забыть об этом, будто бы этого никогда не случалось. Я подвел Селину, руководствуясь законом чести, который не обязан был исполнять, и из-за меня Гаспар ушел невредимым и развязал войну. Погибли тысячи и тысячи из-за моей твердолобости. Из-за моей глупости и самонадеянности демон погубил целый долийский клан. Из-за меня...»

Он стоял и молчал, сжимая ее тонкие пальцы своими. Он не мог сказать ей ничего из того, что так и стремилось сорваться с его уст. Он до боли стискивал зубы, а Лавеллан смотрела на него глазами, которые ждали объяснений. Тонкие брови она свела к переносице, и Мишелю казалось, что она вот-вот вырвет руку и даст ему пощечину. 

— Я... слишком привязался к вам, леди Лавеллан, — в конце концов, произнес он. — И это отнимает право быть вашим защитником.

— Вы не мой Защитник, сер Мишель, а я — не Селина, — ответила Лавеллан и положила свободную руку поверх его, все еще державшей ее пальцы. — Я хочу... Я просто хочу, чтобы вы были рядом.

— Я не достоин вас, — снова повторил он и осторожно отпустил ее ладонь. — Когда-нибудь вы все узнаете и поймете, что я был прав.

— Я хочу знать все не когда-нибудь, а прямо сейчас, — тихо, но неожиданно твердо сказала Лавеллан. — Или вам нужно приказать? Вы, шемлены, так любите делать то, что вам приказывают... 

Маленькая и хрупкая, она теперь смотрела на него прямо и решительно, чуть приподняв узкий подбородок. 

— Если вы прикажете, я повинуюсь, — склонил голову он. — Но то, что вы услышите...

— Не здесь, — возразила Лавеллан. — Мы возвращаемся в крепость. И там вы мне все расскажете, не скрывая ничего, а потом я решу... — она осеклась и опустила глаза, не договорив, а потом резко повернулась на пятках и бросилась по тропе вниз. Ему ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ней, стараясь не соскользнуть с выглаженных ветром каменных ступеней.


	9. Найдите способ активировать остальные артефакты

Вернувшись в крепость, Эллана, вместо того, чтобы заняться вторым артефактом, зачем-то позволила втянуть себя в долгие переговоры между Райленом и парой орлейских аристократов, когда-то пожелавших сделать пожертвования на благо Инквизиции, а теперь решивших приехать с инспекцией и посмотреть, куда уходит их золото. Одно то, что они лично проделали долгий путь через пустыню, а не отправили приказчиков, говорило о многом. Дружелюбными их назвать было сложно, а сами переговоры были больше похожи на перепалку, в которой орлесианцы нападали, а невозмутимый Райлен оборонялся. Эллана же присутствовала, не говоря почти ни слова, и лишь думала о том, что совет Жозефины пришелся бы сейчас как никогда кстати. Ей вовсе не хотелось испортить отношения с этими вздорными, но, видимо, очень богатыми господами парой неудачных фраз. За этой странной сварой, которая так ни к чему и не привела, а лишь вымотала всех участников до предела, время до вечера прошло почти незаметно, и, когда, наконец, аристократы удалились, Эллана откинулась на спинку стула с облегчением и прикрыла глаза. Их визгливые голоса до сих пор звучали у нее в голове. 

— Устали, монна Инквизитор? — осведомился Райлен, который тоже, по всей видимости, очень утомился. Во всяком случае, его голос звучал тише и более хрипло, чем обычно. — Я прикажу подать ужин. 

— Пусть накроют у меня в комнате, — покачала головой Эллана. — Я поем там. Но прежде, скажите, разведчики, отправленные искать последний артефакт, уже вернулись? Я бы хотела их расспросить перед тем, как отправлюсь отдыхать. 

— Я пошлю за ними, — кивнул Райлен. — С вашего позволения, монна Инквизитор.

И он покинул пустую гулкую залу, в которой крепость Грифоновы Крылья принимала своих гостей. Эллана осталась одна. Ее голова продолжала гудеть, и она сильно прижала к глазам ладони, пытаясь сбросить напряжение. День выдался непростой, а вечер... Ее внезапно уколола мысль о том, что она собиралась поговорить с Мишелем начистоту. Тянуть дольше не имело смысла. В конце концов, она была вправе знать, кто именно служит под ее началом. 

— А если он так ничего и расскажет, будет иметь дело с Лелианой, — сердито произнесла она вслух, а потом услышала, как кто-то откашлялся в дверях.

— Это меня вы хотите отправить к Соловью, Леди Инквизитор? — спросил Берик, топчась на пороге. — Вроде я ничего такого не натворил. Может, не будете такой жестокой?

— Нет, Берик, — отмахнулась Эллана и указала ему на стул напротив. — Речь вовсе не о тебе. Присаживайся. Тебя пригласили по другому делу. Я хочу узнать, нашли ли вы оставшийся артефакт. 

Гном крякнул и грузно сел на стул, скрипнувший под его весом. В свете масляных ламп он казался гораздо моложе, чем под беспощадным ярким солнцем, и Эллана почему-то подумала, что даже не знает, сколько ему на самом деле лет. Впрочем, это было не так уж и важно. Ей было всего лишь любопытно — она так и не научилась точно определять возраст людей, гномов и кунари на глаз. 

— Найти-то нашли, Ваша Милость, — ответил Берик и задумчиво поскреб затылок. — Да только вот что с ними делать, знать не знаем. Там какие-то ребусы из рун, вроде как нужно составить рисунок. Ребята не понимают, как их разгадать, но и ни с чем возвращаться не хотят. Послали ворона с рапортом, будут ждать в полевом лагере дальнейших приказаний. 

— Как мы выяснили, из рун нужно составить рисунок созвездия, Берик, — ответила Эллана. — Одну из загадок мы разгадали. Это был Фен’Харел, или Фенрир, как принято говорить у людей. Два других... дай подумать. 

Она встала со стула и прошлась туда-сюда, вспоминая рассвеченное звездами небо над предместьями Викома. 

— Вероятно... — сказала она. — Два других будут изображать соседние созвездия. Кажется, если пользоваться названиями людей, это Тот и Сатиналис. Если мое решение верно, то одно из созвездий подойдет к тому артефакту, который находится в крепости. Мы займемся им завтра утром. И потом, по методу исключения, определим третью разгадку. Сер Мишель хорошо знает звездное небо и поможет начертить рисунок, который мы потом отправим вашим разведчикам с почтовой птицей. Думаю, с остальным они отлично справятся на месте.

— Это похоже на план, Ваша Милость, — довольно кивнул Берик. — Буду в вашем распоряжении, как только вы сочтете нужным. Хорошего вам отдыха, Леди Инквизитор.

Когда Берик ушел, Эллана потерла виски и допила свое вино из оставленного на столе кубка. Пустынный закат, проникая сквозь бойницы под потолком, раскрашивал песчаник алым цветом. Ей и впрямь было пора отправиться в свои покои и чем-то перекусить. Эллана спешно вернулась в свою комнату, где ее уже ждал накрытый стол. Пока она ела, закат сменился густыми сумерками, и лампы в углах ее комнаты засияли ярче. Она решительно встала с кресла, зачем-то поправила рубашку и вышла в коридор. Комната Мишеля находилась рядом с ее, разве что вела в нее не роскошная, высокая дубовая дверь, украшенная тевинтерской резьбой, а обычная, непримечательная дверь вполовину ниже. Верно, когда-то здесь располагались покои тевинтерского военачальника, а рядом жил его оруженосец. Эллана резко втянула в себя воздух и постучала. 

— Войдите, — раздался голос Мишеля, и Эллана толкнула дверь. 

Мишель сидел на идеально заправленной койке и, казалось, даже не ослабил пуговиц на дублете с того момента, как они вернулись из каменоломни. Он смотрел на нее напряженно, хоть и пытался казаться спокойным — Эллана видела, как на его шее натянулись жилы. 

— Это вы, Милость, — сказал он. Эллана молча кивнула и без приглашения села на грубый деревянный стул, стоявший у самой стены. 

— Вы можете спрашивать все, что угодно, — произнес он и решительно на нее посмотрел. — Простите меня. Вы имеете на это полное право, как Инквизитор и... особа, которую я призван защищать. 

— Мне казалось, что мы сможем обойтись без приказаний и допросов, сер Мишель, — почти прошептала Эллана, чувствуя, как волнение сжимает горло. — Я предлагала вам довериться мне просто... как другу. 

Мишель помотал головой и опустил взгляд, уставившись на сомкнутые в замок руки.

— Я не должен быть вашим другом, Милость. Я не должен испытывать к вам ничего, кроме уважения и рвения вас защищать, я...

— Вы — не Защитник Инквизитора! — звонко воскликнула Эллана, вскочив с места, и Мишель удивленно поднял на нее глаза. — Я не назначала вас своим Защитником, я не Императрица Орлея и не Верховная Жрица! Вы... — она нервно вздохнула и продолжила. — Вы цепляетесь за этот титул, потому что он вам знаком и понятен, и вы вроде как знаете, что делать и как себя вести, верно? 

Мишель молчал. Его губы изогнулись в гримасе отчаяния. Эллана, повинуясь неясному порыву, подошла к нему и присела рядом, так близко, что вновь ощутила все тот же запах гвоздики, смешанный с тем, что исходил от его волос. Мишель едва заметно вздрогнул. 

— Я понимаю вас, — тихо сказала она, рассматривая непослушные русые завитки у его ушей. — Я всего лишь хотела... хотела, чтобы вам было проще. Хотела помочь.

— Я не ищу легкой работы, Ваша Милость, — ответил Мишель, все так же изучая свои руки. — Я могу чистить конюшни или тренировать рекрутов, мне нет теперь никакой разницы. Я... — он вскочил с койки, отошел к стене и ударил кулаком по обмазанным штукатуркой камням. — Но вы правы. Я теперь никто, пустое место, цепляюсь за дело, похожее на то, которому я когда-то посвятил жизнь. Тогда, в эльфийских подземельях, мое будущее рассыпалось на куски, и я до сих пор не понимаю, как их собрать и в каком порядке. Там я подвел Селину. А теперь я подвожу вас. 

Он посмотрел на нее с плохо скрываемой тоской. Эллана сглотнула и ответила:

— С чего вы это взяли, сер Мишель?

— Потому что я поддался эмоциям, — с трудом ответил он и снова отвернулся. — Я слишком... слишком забочусь о вас, миледи. Вы доверили мне свою жизнь, а я теперь не могу оставаться достаточно хладнокровным, чтобы охранять ее должным образом.

— Творцы, да вы не слушаете меня, сер Мишель! — воскликнула Эллана. — Вы. Не. Мой. Защитник. А я — не эта ваша Селина!

— Нет, — Мишель обернулся, отрицательно качая головой. — И от этого еще хуже. 

— Вы не знаете, как быть, — сказала Лавеллан. — Куда идти дальше. Кто вы теперь. 

Он молча кивнул. 

— Я хочу вам помочь, — почти попросила она.

— Я этого не заслужил, — тихо ответил Мишель, все так же упираясь рукой в стену. — Все то, что я сейчас имею, я себе обеспечил сам. Создатель наказал меня, и он прав. 

— Расскажите мне, прошу вас, — умоляюще произнесла Эллана. — Я не хочу вам приказывать, лишь искренне прошу мне довериться. 

— Раз вы этого желаете... — усмехнулся Мишель, отошел от злосчастной стены и уселся на стул, который ранее занимала Эллана. И начал рассказ. 

Он говорил и говорил, а Эллана не смела его перебивать. Его голос дрогнул, когда он вспоминал о смерти своего коня. Его лицо исказила ярость, когда он рассказывал о том, как Имшаэль погубил долийский клан. А когда он дошел до момента, когда готов был довершить дуэль с Великим Герцогом одним последним ударом, то осекся и замолчал. 

— Что было дальше? — спросила Эллана.

— А дальше Бриала потребовала исполнить данное мной слово, — горько усмехнулся он. — И когда Ее Великолепие пожелала объяснений, я открыто признался в том... в том, кто я есть. И в ту самую минуту благородный шевалье де Шевин стал снова Мишелем, мальчишкой-полуэльфом из трущоб Монфора. Вся моя жизнь, мое дело, служение, которому я отдавался душой и телом — все стало неважным. Да, Гаспар не донес на меня в Академию, и я по сей день формально ношу титул шевалье, но... По чести, я им не являюсь. И не являлся никогда. А потому моя жертва, ко всему прочему, оказалась пустой. Я понял это уже потом, сидя у едва живого костра где-то в мокром от дождя лесу, дрожа от холода и чувствуя, как ноет голодный желудок. Я мог убить Гаспара, плюнув на обещание, данное Бриале, и сыграть во благо Ее Великолепия. С Бриалой и тайной моего происхождения мы бы как-нибудь разобрались, но зато этой ужасной войны, этих смертей и этого раскола никогда бы не случилось. Я оказался плохим игроком, и Игра выплюнула меня туда, где я теперь не могу найти своего места. Я скитался по Орлею, видел простых людей, от которых раньше брезгливо отворачивался, проезжая мимо в золоченой карете, думая, что заслужил это право и стал выше, чем они. А теперь они обогревали меня в морозы, кормили и перевязывали мои раны, не требуя ничего взамен. Меня ужасали их несчастные судьбы, но восхищала доброта и искренность, и с каждым днем я все больше и больше уверялся в том, что я — ничтожество, забывшее, откуда вышел. Я... не заслуживал ту роскошную жизнь при дворе. Я это явственно для себя понял и поклялся найти себе достойное и честное дело. То, которое принесет пользу не какой-нибудь коронованной особе, а всем людям вокруг.

Он опустил голову на руки и тяжело вздохнул.

— Вступая в Инквизицию, я поверил, что теперь обрету новую цель. А потом вы... 

— Довольно, — остановила его Эллана. — Спасибо, что все рассказали. Я клянусь, что никто ни о чем не узнает. Но теперь я могу полностью вам доверять.

Она встала с койки, подошла к нему и осторожно провела рукой по его волосам. 

— Вы — не мой Защитник, Мишель, — тихо повторила она. 

Он резко поднялся, заставив ее испуганно отдернуть руку. Увидев, что Эллана вздрогнула от неожиданности, Мишель успел подхватить ее тонкую ладонь во взмахе и, чуть сжав, прижал к груди немного левее ряда серебристых пуговиц на дублете.


	10. Поговорите с Элланой

— Я люблю вас, миледи, — только и смог выдавить Мишель, прижимая к груди хрупкую ладонь. — А потому и не могу быть вашим... впрочем, вы утверждаете, что я им никогда не являлся. Простите мне мое заблуждение. 

Она смотрела на него ошарашенно, и огромные зеленые глаза даже не моргали. Розовые губы чуть приоткрылись, будто она хотела что-то сказать, но не смогла, и Мишель осторожно провел второй рукой по ее щеке. Она не отпрянула и не сбросила его ладонь, лишь едва заметно мотнула головой и пробормотала:

— Мне казалось, что это невозможно. Я ведь всего лишь какая-то эльфийка, которых вы, люди, так презираете. Разве в меня может влюбиться прославленный воин?

Мишель покачал головой. 

— Не говорите так. Я никогда никого не... оберегал так, как вас. И если я не связан велением долга, то, возможно, вы позволите?..

Он наклонился к ее лицу, пытаясь дотянуться до дрожащих губ своими, но Лавеллан резко сжалась и прошептала:

— Сер Мишель... Я не...

— Если вы против, то я остановлюсь, и мы обо всем забудем, — ответил он, чуть отдалившись, чувствуя, как в груди начинает гореть разочарование, но она продолжила, неожиданно прижимаясь к нему крепче.

— Я лишь хотела сказать, что никто еще меня... не касался, сер Мишель, — выдохнула она. — Я совершенно ничего не знаю про эти вещи, и... Творцы, какую чушь я несу!

— Это совершенно неважно, — улыбнулся Мишель и осторожно прикоснулся к ее губам.


	11. Поговорите с Мишелем

Даже самые смелые мечты однажды могут стать реальностью. Мужчина, о котором Эллана грезила последние несколько месяцев перед сном, целовал ее осторожно и бережно, будто боясь сломать. Она пыталась повторять его движения, пробуя новые, странные ощущения — скользкая влажность губ, запах кожи, очень близкое тепло чужого тела. Она, конечно, видела, как целовались влюбленные в лагере клана, но ей никогда это не казалось особенно интересным. Мишель, какое-то время осторожно целовавший то верхнюю, то нижнюю ее губу, только чуть-чуть придавливая их своими, прижал ее к себе крепче, и она почувствовала, как места, где губы смыкались, едва заметно коснулся его язык. Она нервно выдохнула, ее внутренности свело сладкой судорогой, и она послушно приоткрыла рот. Его язык осторожно пробежал по внутреннему краю ее нижней губы, и тогда она осмелела настолько, что пугливо коснулась его кончиком своего языка. Мишель, видимо, почувствовал, что она не против, и стал целовать ее глубже и глубже, прижимал к себе все крепче, а она повиновалась его воле, не способная даже лишний раз оторваться, чтобы подышать. В конце концов, он осторожно отстранился от ее губ, запечатлел на них легкий, ласковый поцелуй и посмотрел ей в глаза. Она быстро опустила взгляд, чувствуя, как краснеет. 

— Это как раз не то дело, которому нужно как-то особенно учиться, Милость, — сказал он и приподнял ее лицо за подбородок. Эллана посмотрела в его светящееся от нежности лицо и застенчиво улыбнулась в ответ. 

— Вы можете звать меня Элланой, — сказала она. — Ты. Можешь. Если, конечно, вы... ты хочешь. Если тебе удобно. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Мишель и бережно поцеловал ее еще раз. — Но только наедине. 

«Наедине», подумала Эллана и невольно улыбнулась. Значит, это был не первый и последний раз. Значит, они еще останутся вдвоем, и может быть?.. Ей стало страшно. Она попыталась отдалиться от него хотя бы чуть-чуть и осторожно уперлась ему рукой в грудь. 

— Ты желаешь уйти к себе? — спросил ее Мишель. 

Она быстро закивала, выпуталась из его объятий и попятилась к двери.

— Да, — ответила она. — Уже поздно. Я пойду. 

Лишь тогда, когда за спиной Элланы закрылась дверь ее покоев, она ощутила, как трясутся колени. Ее сердце трепетало и пело, она давно не чувствовала себя такой спокойной и умиротворенной, такой счастливой. Если бы ей сказали, что любовь — это так приятно и радостно, то, возможно, она решилась бы посмотреть по сторонам и раньше. Хотя... хотя раньше у нее никак не могло появиться Мишеля. Видимо, Творцам всегда было виднее. Ночь она провела почти без сна, с нетерпением дожидаясь, когда встанет солнце. И наутро странно бодрая и взбудораженная она была готова перевернуть небо собственными руками.

Короткий совет у Райлена принес отличные новости. Второй артефакт, действительно находившийся на одном из балконов, нес на себе изображение созвездия Тота, и после того, как Эллана с помощью Мишеля сложила руны в верном порядке, еще один яркий луч устремился в пески, точно указывая на все тот же холм, под которым располагалась закрытая дверь. Эллана торжествовала. Когда сфера сработала, она бросила на Мишеля радостный взгляд, и он, поймав его, кивнул с улыбкой — в его лице она прочитала гордость и одобрение. Радовало и то, что ее догадка, по всей видимости, оказалась верна, и оставалось разобраться лишь с третьим артефактом, а потом... Потом нужно было сделать так, чтобы никакие одержимые звери не угрожали путникам, направляющимся от Каньонов через перевал Валемона. С этой задачей они справятся с легкостью, безо всяких сомнений. 

Мишель без труда начертил для Берика последнее из созвездий, и гном убежал прочь, сворачивая пергамент в трубочку, чтобы отправить письмо для разведчиков. Райлен, удовлетворенный исходом дела, отговорился необходимостью решать другие вопросы и тоже ушел, а Эллана и Мишель остались наедине, полускрытые ото всех полосатым выцветшим пологом. Эллана чуть застенчиво подняла глаза и увидела, что Мишель улыбается ей — совсем иначе, чем обычно, открыто и благодушно.

— Вы хорошо спали, Милость? — привычным тоном спросил он, но теперь в его голосе она слышала искреннюю заботу, а не просто необходимость соблюсти приличия. 

— Вообще не спала, — сказала она правду и в подтверждение своих слов потянулась, хрустнув позвонками. — А вы?

— Солдат должен уметь спать в любой ситуации, — ответил Мишель. — Как бы мне ни хотелось подумать о чем-то... более приятном, я убедил себя, что выспавшийся буду полезнее для Вашей Милости, чем уставший и невнимательный. В конце концов, Ваша Милость могла решить отправиться за чем-нибудь в пустыню прямо с утра, а мне пришлось бы следовать. 

Эллана лукаво посмотрела на него и тоже улыбнулась в ответ. 

— Охота с утра — чаще всего удачное дело, но то время утра, когда стоит охотиться, давно прошло, — сказала она. — Теперь придется ждать вечера. 

— Надеюсь, что вы не решите идти куда-то в сумерках, Милость, — покачал головой Мишель. — Или мне придется убедить вас в том, что это неразумно.

— Конечно, нет, — усмехнулась Эллана, а потом вдруг посерьезнела. — Нам нужно дождаться вестей от разведчиков, а потом отправиться к пещере как можно скорее. Дорога между крепостью и промежуточными лагерями не может считаться безопасной, пока мы не уничтожим демона. 

Лицо Мишеля тоже тут же приобрело обычное сосредоточенное выражение. Он прислонился к краю стола и сложил на груди руки. 

— Нужно подумать, каким отрядом лучше отправиться, Милость, — сказал он. — Я ни разу не присутствовал при том, как вы закрываете разрывы, но почему-то убежден, что дело это непростое. Ничто, связанное с демонами, не может быть легким и однозначным. 

Эллана задумчиво покачала головой и зачем-то заправила за уши пряди коротких темных волос. Нет, дело это было, безусловно, непростым. Но сколько десятков раз им приходилось справляться с разрывами внезапно, безо всякой подготовки и раздумий о стратегии, и порой Эллане казалось, что именно в этот раз они не справятся, но... Творцы щадили ее, и ее спутников — тоже. С другой стороны, если сейчас была возможность все предусмотреть, то почему бы ей не воспользоваться?

— Я не знаю, какого размера этот разрыв и скольких демонов он выпустил в наш мир, Мишель, — ответила она. — В нашу пользу играет то, что демоны возле разрыва обычно слишком ошарашены тем, что оказались по ту сторону Завесы, и справиться с ними не составит труда нескольким опытным бойцам. Но вот тот, что подчинил себе животных... с ним может быть сложнее. Впрочем, ничего такого, с чем бы не смогли справиться наши солдаты и умелый маг. 

Вдруг она подняла на Мишеля глаза, и ее взгляд, кажется, озадачил его. Но ей казалось важным спросить то, что нет-нет да и царапало ее изнутри, несмотря на счастливое томление, которое оставил в груди вчерашний вечер. Признаться, вчера она была слишком взволнована, чтобы вовремя обратить внимание на некоторые детали, всплывшие в рассказе Мишеля о произошедшем несколько месяцев назад. Позже, когда эйфория спала, ее больно укололо то, как пренебрежительно он позволял себе отзываться об эльфах. Пусть это было делом прошлым, но... 

— Я хочу кое-что спросить у вас, Мишель, но прошу быть со мной честным, — твердо сказала она. Мишель озабоченно посмотрел на нее и кивнул с небольшой задержкой.

— Все, что хотите, Милость. После нашего разговора вчера мне уже нечего от вас скрывать.

— Скажите... — Эллане было трудно выдавить из себя те слова, которые нужно было произнести. Они обжигали губы и заставляли горло неприятно сжиматься. — Вы и впрямь назвали Бриалу «кроликом» тогда, на складе? 

Мишель тяжело вздохнул. 

— Именно так, Ваша Милость. И многих, кроме нее. В Орлее, увы, принято... называть ваш народ... — Мишель осекся. — Эльфов, Ваша милость. Называть их кроликами и остроухими, презирать и пренебрегать. Раньше, если бы Селина приказала, я мог бы, не думая, вырезать несколько сотен эльфов, лишь бы ее правлению ничто не угрожало. 

— Это и ваш народ, сер Мишель, — процедила Эллана. — Какие песни пела вам ваша эльфийская мать, когда пыталась укачать ночью? Вы помните?

Мишель отвернулся. Он оперся руками о край стола, опустил голову и тяжело вздохнул. 

— В Орлее нельзя было вести себя иначе, Ваша Милость, — глухо проговорил он, не оборачиваясь. — В те годы я стремился стать кем-то... кем-то важным. Забыть прошлое, вычеркнуть его и жить как сер Мишель де Шевин, надеясь, что никто не узнает моей постыдной тайны. — Он резко обернулся и продолжил: — Тайны, которую тогда я искренне считал постыдной. 

— И больше вы так не думаете? — спросила Эллана, сама не зная, что хочет услышать. Она не питала ложных надежд, что Мишель открыто признает свое происхождение, хотя еще недавно, знающая только жизнь в клане и не представляющая, как сложно сплелись в большом мире политика, чьи-то личные желания и вопросы крови, она бы яро убеждала его сделать это. Нынешняя Эллана Лавеллан понимала, что таких чудес не бывает. Положение эльфов в Орлее, даже после того, как Бриала заняла свое место при дворе, было все еще удручающим. Она безусловно приветствовала бы решение Мишеля объявить о своем прошлом. Но она не желала ему той судьбы, которая бы за этим воспоследовала. 

— Я многое пережил за какие-то жалкие месяцы, Милость, — ответил Мишель, и плечи его чуть ссутулились будто под какой-то тяжкой ношей. Он наконец развернулся к ней лицом и с силой потер пальцами виски. — И понял, что никогда на самом деле ничего не забывал. Лишь вытеснял эти воспоминания усилием воли куда-нибудь поглубже, а на публике вел себя так, как требовали приличия. 

— И что же вы подумали, увидев меня в Сарнии, сер Мишель? — горько усмехнулась Эллана. — Что очередная остроухая пытается выцарапать для себя теплое местечко?

Мишель решительно мотнул головой, подошел к ней и взял ее руки в свои. Эллане пришлось задрать голову, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза, и всем своим видом она старалась сообщить, что требует только правды.

— Я подумал, что вижу знаменитую Леди Инквизитор, — ответил он без тени сомнения. — Женщину, которая распутала змеиный клубок у орлейского трона, вызволила Серых Стражей и прошла через Тень во плоти, сокрушив свои кошмары. А потом я узнал вас ближе, увидел, как вы помогаете тем, кто просит вашей защиты, и теперь никакие предрассудки больше не имеют значения. Только вы сами.

Эллана прикрыла глаза, опустила голову и резким жестом заставила его отпустить свои руки.

— Я верю вам. Впрочем, для этого разговора сейчас не время и не место, — добавила она, решительно указав рукой на выход из шатра. — Когда придут вести от разведчиков, я за вами пошлю. 

Мишель, видимо, не нашел, что ответить, лишь церемонно поклонился и вышел. Эллана осталась одна и слышала теперь только раздраженный грохот сердца в ушах. С другой стороны, что она хотела услышать? Что он отправится с ней в клан, когда все закончится, примет благословение от Хранительницы, нанесет валласлин? Это было глупо, весь этот разговор изначально был глупостью и не вел ни к чему дельному. Эллана рассерженно хлопнула рукой по столешнице, развернулась и отправилась к себе. Скопившаяся стопка корреспонденции, аккуратно переправленной в крепость Лелианой, требовала ее срочного внимания ничуть не меньше, чем дела крепости или... или собственные наивные переживания. 

Ее попытки вчитываться в письма ничем не увенчались. Буквы плясали перед глазами, отказываясь складываться в осмысленные предложения, и Эллана, вздохнув, отложила очередное послание на край стола. Ей нужно было собраться с мыслями и... Размышления прервали чьи-то резкие и быстрые шаги за дверью, потом — стук, а потом, не дожидаясь ответа, в комнату заглянул один из разведчиков Райлена, выглядевший так, будто пробежал полпустыни по самому пеклу.

— Прошу меня извинить, Ваша Милость! Капитан Райлен потребовал срочно послать за вами. Над известным вам холмом, сказал он, только что образовался огромный разрыв! Грохот был такой, что даже в крепости было слышно! Да сохранит нас Создатель... 

— Я иду, — вскочила с места Эллана. — Найди моего спутника, сера Мишеля. Боюсь, нам придется выступать немедленно.


	12. Закройте разрыв у Каменистого хребта

Эллана выскочила из комнаты, наскоро проверяя кинжалы и засовывая их в ножны. Небо над крепостью было почти белым от полуденного солнца и поднявшегося в воздух песка. Песчаная буря… «Только бы не песчаная буря», — подумала Эллана, бегом пробираясь через шумный верхний ярус, наводненный тревожно гомонящими солдатами и испуганными зеваками из прислуги. Больше всего народу сгрудилось у края крепостной стены, кто-то даже висел на лестницах, не помещаясь в узких проходах между зубцами. 

— Расступитесь! — Эллана услышала окрик Райлена. — Дайте дорогу Вестнице! 

Проще сказать, чем сделать. Слишком много людей набилось на стены, пытаясь рассмотреть нечто среди раскаленной зноем песчаной равнины. Эллана с трудом взобралась по узкой лестнице и протиснулась к зубцам, совсем не куртуазно работая локтями.

— Дай мне пройти! Ghillas Denar!1 — крикнула она и оттолкнула какого-то эльфа-служку, испуганно уставившегося на нее и замершего прямо у нее на пути. Паренек попятился и притиснулся спиной к стене, будто пытаясь стать тоньше и незаметнее, и Эллане на секунду стало его жаль. Он, видимо, так привык, что его все время шпыняют и теснят, что искренне верил, что у него получится если не испариться, то стать меньше в несколько раз. Эллана невольно стала частью того, что она осуждала в шемленах. Того, в чем винила Мишеля. Но времени на извинения не оставалось. Эллана просунулась меж зубцов, почти до пояса повиснув над пустыней, и направила взгляд в сторону холма. Ярко-зеленое марево плыло над песком, делая сияние полудня еще более невыносимым. Разрыв был и впрямь огромным, не уступавшим в размерах тому, который наполнял демонами пещеры под Крествудом. Воздух вокруг него был мутно-белесым, наполненным взвесью из песка, поднятой вверх взрывом, из-за чего холм было почти не разглядеть, но Эллана могла поклясться, что видит внизу мелкие фигурки людей.

— Милость, — послышался встревоженный голос Мишеля. — Вы же сейчас выпадете наружу!

— Не волнуйтесь за меня, у нас есть другая причина для волнений! — ответила Эллана, обернувшись. Мишель не успел до конца подняться по лестнице — край стены скрывал его по пояс, но было видно, что он уже успел облачиться в боевой доспех. — Это не простой разрыв. Могу поклясться, что там орудуют венатори. Райлен прав, медлить нельзя. Выступаем немедленно!

Мишель коротко кивнул и съехал вниз по лестнице. Эллана, миновав ошарашенных зевак, последовала за ним. Внизу, у ряда вытянувшихся во фрунт солдат, их уже ждал Райлен, тоже готовый отправляться в бой. Его лицо под шлемом было напряженным до жестких морщин у переносицы.

— Нам нужны солдаты и маги, — сказала Эллана. — Там венатори, я не могу разглядеть, сколько именно, но могу поручиться, что разрыв — дело их рук. Творцы ведают, что они творили в этой пещере, но эти игры вышли из-под контроля. Бой может быть тяжелым.

— Так точно, — щелкнул каблуками Райлен и повернулся к солдатам. — Вы слышали Инквизитора! Пора повыдергать руки тевинтерской сволочи! Мало, видать, мы их тут перебили, они еще по роже захотели! Вперед! За Инквизицию!

Крепость выплюнула в пустыню немаленький отряд, могущий представлять угрозу для кого угодно — но Эллана отлично понимала, что маги-венатори в сочетании с демонами были совсем не обычными противниками. Им нужно было дать достойный отпор, а это было непросто. К счастью, помимо Талдира в крепости служили и несколько боевых магов, пришедших когда-то с Фионой и позже откомандированных в Западный Предел, а в отряде вместе с Элланой и Мишелем шел сам капитан Райлен. Эллана чувствовала, как от близости разрыва начинает стрелять в ладони, и она, невольно перехватив ее кистью второй руки, болезненно поморщилась.

— Все в порядке, Милость? — спросил Мишель, нахмурившись. Она кивнула и показала, как разгорается Метка, даже спрятанная под перчатку. Мишель едва заметно покачал головой и вновь перевел взгляд вперед. Проклятый холм становился все ближе и ближе.

— Есть версии, что венатори тут затевают? — спросил он.

— Не знаю, — мотнула головой Эллана. — Что заставило их вернуться — ума не приложу. Раньше они выращивали в здешних пещерах красный лириум, но потом Инквизиция их прогнала. 

— Так же, как в Сарнии, — утвердительно произнес Мишель и стиснул зубы. Эллана молча кивнула. Да, как в Сарнии. Больше ничего объяснять было не нужно. 

— Гребаные ублюдки, — прорычал Райлен. — Стольких хороших ребят отравили своей дрянью. Многих из них мы знали. Я и Каллен. 

— Ваше счастье, рыцарь-капитан, что вы остались при своем, — сказал Мишель, и Райлен мрачно кивнул.

— Что правда, то правда. 

Разрыв казался мучительно близким, он будто бы уже висел над головами, но Эллана понимала, что это лишь иллюзия. До самого его центра, до источающей мертвенный свет дыры в Тень, нужно было еще идти и идти, а боль в руке мало-помалу усиливалась, и Эллане все труднее было ее терпеть.

— Венатори! — крикнул кто-то из передового отряда, и в войске началось движение, на первый взгляд, хаотичное, но на самом деле четко выверенное и рассчитанное. Над Элланой, Мишелем и Райленом раскрылся мерцающе-голубой купол щита, под которым тут же стало прохладнее. Эллана на мгновение обернулась, увидела высокого долговязого мага в орлесианском одеянии, едва успела ему благодарно кивнуть, как о купол, рассыпаясь искрами, ударил огненный кулак. 

— А вот и демоны! — со странной ухмылкой рявкнул Райлен и обнажил меч. По сильверитовому полотну лезвия пробежало голубоватое сияние от вырезанной у самой гарды руны. Вой демона гнева, пытавшегося снова и снова пробиться через барьер, заставлял волосы встать дыбом, и Эллана мельком увидела, как мрачнеет лицо Мишеля, тоже обнажившего меч и выставившего щит в охранное положение. 

— Райлен разберется здесь. Нам надо пробиться к разрыву, — коротко сказала она и указала направление. — Если я закрою его, то демоны сразу ослабнут. Иначе мы не сможем выстоять и против них, и против венатори. Вы хотели защищать меня, сер Мишель? Так защищайте!

Они побежали вперед, насколько позволяли вязнувшие в нагретом песке ноги, Мишель впереди, Эллана — за ним, держа наизготовку обработанные ядом кинжалы. Вокруг ревело сражение: солдаты Инквизиции отбивались от полураздетых венатори-гладиаторов, яростно бросавшихся на мечи и щиты, будто не ведая боли. Эллана знала, что дело в зачарованных кандалах, которые охватывали их руки и лодыжки. Умелые воины, превосходно вымуштрованные вчерашние рабы, они готовы были умереть за своего нового повелителя безо всяких сомнений. То тут, то там разрывались огненные мины, появление которых предварял изысканный рисунок на песке, — где-то орудовал довольно сильный заклинатель. Краем глаза Эллана выхватила приземистую фигуру Берика, который щедро рассыпал горящие стрелы, от которых съеживались и отступали меньшие демоны и призраки, но их становилось тем больше, чем ближе становился разрыв. Наконец, Эллана и Мишель, чудом преодолев гущу схватки, оказались прямо перед ним. Их окутывало ослепляющее сияние, а рука Элланы искрила так, что на нее больно было смотреть.

— Сейчас я попробую это закрыть, сер Мишель, — сказала она, едва отдышавшись. — Держите оборону. Демоны могут стать злее.

— Делайте, что должно, Ваша Милость, — ответил Мишель, потом быстро и решительно притянул ее к себе и поцеловал в висок. — Не думайте обо мне. Я выстою. Смерть впереди бесчестья!

И Эллана воздела руку в небеса. Как и всегда, ее объял поток нездешнего пламени, не позволявший даже смотреть вокруг. Через тело проносилась река энергии, от которой болело все до последнего волоска так, будто в кожу впивались бесчисленные иглы. А рука… руки она уже не ощущала. Во рту стоял привкус крови, в ушах гудело и ревело так, что Эллана едва могла расслышать звуки битвы. Она ждала лишь того оглушительного хлопка, которым оканчивалась жизнь разрыва, и ожидание это, как и всегда, казалось, длилось вечно. И когда хлопок, наконец, прозвучал, и тонны пыли вновь взметнулись к небу, Эллана медленно осела на землю, чувствуя, как из носа течет кровь, а сердце выскакивает уже даже не из груди — из сведенных болью висков. Раскаленный песок под руками заставил ее встрепенуться. Она подняла голову и попыталась разглядеть хотя бы силуэт Мишеля, но из-за пыли в воздухе не могла разглядеть ничего. 

— Мишель! — в отчаянии крикнула она. Ответа не было. — Мишель!

Еще вечность прошла в ожидании отклика, а потом… потом ее схватила сильная рука и крепко прижала к нагруднику доспеха.

— Я здесь, — тяжело произнес Мишель прямо у ее уха. — Все… все в порядке. Давайте возвращаться во фланг, Милость. Здесь нам больше делать нечего. 

Они выбрались из облака песка почти наощупь, оказавшись чуть поодаль от основной схватки. Солдаты добивали оставшихся демонов, Райлен, потерявший где-то свой шлем, нечленораздельно кричал, указывая мечом в сторону холма. В конце концов, Эллана, прислушавшись, смогла разобрать, что он говорил:

— Туда, туда! В пещеру! Ловите тевинтерского ублюдка, мать его!

Они с Мишелем добрались до Райлена и только там позволили себе остановиться и выдохнуть. Эллана подняла глаза на Мишеля — из-под шлема стекала тонкая струйка крови. Она осторожно коснулась его лба пальцами, но Мишель перехватил ее ладонь и отвел в сторону.

— Все хорошо, — сказал он. — Просто лопнула кожа в месте удара. 

Только теперь, когда схлынула горячка боя, Эллана поняла, насколько сильно она за него боялась, и какими мучительно долгими были те секунды, пока она ждала, что он откликнется на зов там, у разрыва. 

— Пора покончить с магом, который заварил всю эту кашу, — мрачно прервал ее раздумья Райлен. Он поднял, наконец, из песка свой шлем и водрузил его обратно на голову, а потом достал из маленькой сумки на поясе голубую склянку. — Ничего особенного, впрочем, если взяться за дело умеючи. У вас все-таки тут есть один старый храмовник. 

— Это лириум? — спросил Мишель, и Райлен хрипло хохотнул.

— Нет, мать его, экстракт рассветного лотоса. Конечно, лириум. Я, увы, не Каллен. Бросить эту дрянь не хватает ни воли, ни здоровья. Я ее пью гораздо дольше, чем он, так что…

— Он вам рассказал, что пытается бросить? — удивленно спросила Эллана.

— Угу, — кивнул Райлен и опрокинул в рот содержимое склянки. Его передернуло, он закашлялся, согнулся вдвое, но остался-таки стоять на ногах. — Убеждал, что я тоже смогу. А я… я слабое дерьмо, по всей видимости. Ладно. Хватит болтать. Тевинтерец уже заждался, поди. 

Бой у входа в пещеру завязался нешуточный. Над самым входом висел мощный щит, от которого отскакивали стрелы лучников, а воины-мечники, пытавшиеся пробиться через сияющий барьер, отпрыгивали назад, будто ужаленные. Маги так же безрезультатно осыпали барьер огненными шарами и молниями и уже, судя по всему, выдыхались и слабели, один за другим выходя из боя. Лишь Талдир, бледный, как стена, все еще держал защитный покров над головами Элланы, Мишеля и Райлена, которые осторожно приближались к холму, обходя его чуть боком. 

— А теперь отойди подальше, старина, — мрачно произнес Райлен, доставая меч из ножен. — И друзьям своим скажи, чтобы спрятались, не знаю, за камушек. Иначе вам будет очень и очень плохо.

Талдир испуганно попятился, махнул рукой собратьям-магам и начал отступать за край песчаной гряды.

Райлен тяжело опустился на одно колено и воткнул щит острым нижним краем в песок перед собой, потом взял меч и занес над головой. Его голос звучал хрипло и глухо, а глаза нездорово блестели из-под прищуренных век.

— Те, кто тебе воспротивятся,  
Познают небесный гнев.  
Поля и леса возгорятся.  
Моря, выходя из брегов,  
Поглотят их. Ветры сотрут  
Их страны с лица земли.  
Молнии будут хлестать с небес,  
И будут они взывать к своим лжебогам  
И слышать в ответ тишину! 

Последнее слово он прокричал хриплым, срывающимся голосом и с силой воткнул меч в песок. От сверкающего на солнце лезвия огромной сферой начало расходиться слепящее сияние, все вокруг загудело так, будто в небо поднялся невидимый огромный рой пчел, а потом прозвучал удар, поднявший в воздух еще одну тучу раскаленного песка.

Рыцарь-капитан Райлен слабо усмехнулся, качаясь, поднялся на ноги и указал в сторону входа в пещеру, где уже не виднелось никакого барьера:

— Он ваш, — хрипло сказал он. — А мне… мне надо передохнуть.

И резко осел в песок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Прочь отсюда! (эльф.)Back


	13. Разберитесь с магистром-венатори

Эллана и Мишель осторожно входили в открытую дверь то ли склепа, то ли древнего хранилища, чувствуя за спиной поступь нескольких солдат — шаги отдавались толчками в каменных ступенях. Над их головой сомкнулся закопченный свод, освещенный несколькими факелами. В раструбах прохода безмолвно сидели бронзовые грифоны, вылитые по тевинтерскому канону — будто состоявшие из одних лишь острых углов. Они шли глубже и глубже вниз, по влажной скользкой дорожке, стараясь вслушиваться в любые шумы и скрипы. Но в пещере было оглушительно тихо. Когда они достигли широкой квадратной залы, кое-где перерезанной упавшими с каменного потолка глыбами, Эллана едва сдержала удивленный возглас. Зала была огромной, по углам ее свод придерживали бронзовые статуи воинов в два-три человеческих роста высотой. Исполненный в той же манере бронзовый трон высился у дальней от входа стены, а перед ним стоял каменный саркофаг, наполовину открытый. У саркофага лежал навзничь человек в кроваво-красном одеянии, украшенном золотым орнаментом. 

— Кажется, он без сознания, — шепнул Мишель. — Наш храмовник знает свое дело. Что прикажете, Ваша Милость?

— Связать, — без тени сомнения ответила Лавеллан. — Мы должны узнать, что здесь снова понадобилось венатори. 

Солдаты, доселе безмолвно следовавшие за ними, быстро обогнули Мишеля и Эллану и окружили лежавшего на полу мага.

— Будьте осторожны, — предостерегающе произнесла Эллана. — Вы сами видели, как он опасен.

— Дадим по тыкве еще раз, если начнет задираться, вашмилость! — насмешливо ответил один из солдат. — Бери его, парни. В темнице, небось, посмирнее станет.

Когда мага утащили, Эллана и Мишель остались в зале одни. Эллана зачарованно двигалась вперед, осматриваясь по сторонам. Пляшущие на стенах тени, порождаемые светом факелов, придавали этому месту, и без того загадочному, еще больший флер неизведанного, от которого по спине бежали мурашки. У одной из стен лежало полусгоревшее тело человека. Эллану невольно передернуло. 

— Как вы думаете, — начала она, слыша за спиной дыхание, — зачем это место?

Она обернулась и посмотрела на Мишеля. Он стоял, держа под мышкой шлем, и, встретив ее взгляд, устало вздохнул. На лбу у него действительно красовалась шишка, на которой лопнула кожа. Радовало то, что тут и впрямь не было ничего серьезного.

— Это точно тевинтерский склеп, — пожал плечами Мишель. — А что в нем искали венатори... Может, это связано с загадкой тех сфер с созвездиями? Такой замысловатый замок просто обязан прятать нечто очень ценное. 

— О! — Эллана быстро преодолела зал чуть наискосок, присела на корточки и жестом пригласила Мишеля подойти. Когда он достаточно приблизился, она показала ему лежавшую в углу расколотую каменную сферу, по поверхности которой все еще слабо струилось перламутровое сияние, с каждой секундой слабея. — Кажется, я догадываюсь.

— Что это? Какой-то артефакт?

— Солас говорит, что эльфийский, — кивнула она, трогая пальцами отполированный бок каменного шара. — Мы видели несколько таких во Внутренних землях. Солас утверждает, что это приспособление делает Завесу прочнее.

— Или может порвать ее, по всей видимости, — хмыкнув, продолжил Мишель. Эллана пожала плечами.

— Защитную силу активирует магия Метки, — ответила она. — А вот грубое вмешательство... Возможно, нарушает ее действие так, что и впрямь может прорвать Завесу. 

— Магия крови? — спросил Мишель, и лицо его приобрело выражение отвращения.

— Это мы узнаем, расспросив нашего тевинтерского гостя, — ответила Эллана, поднимаясь на ноги. — Как и о том, почему звери окрест этой пещеры начали вести себя как одержимые. Пора возвращаться в крепость.

— Погоди, — мягко произнес Мишель, положил шлем на какую-то каменную скамью, стоявшую у стены, и, приблизившись, осторожно провел рукой в перчатке по волосам Элланы. — Скажи, ты в порядке?

От его ласкового «ты», усталого и встревоженного взгляда и этой бережной ласки сердце Элланы забилось быстрее. Она поймала его руку и потерлась о нее щекой.

— Все хорошо, — почти прошептала она. — Но без тебя я бы не справилась. 

Мишель привлек ее к себе, чуть наклонил голову и поцеловал в губы. Эллана чувствовала, что в его поцелуе были забота и нежность, и неоправдавшийся страх потери, и радость от того, что она в порядке. 

— Сегодня, когда я увидел, как ты закрываешь разрыв, — оторвавшись от ее губ, сказал Мишель, — я окончательно понял, что сделал верный выбор, присягнув Инквизитору Лавеллан. Я восхищаюсь тем, что ты делаешь, и тобой самой, и... — он осекся, посмотрел на Эллану серьезно и чуть свел брови к переносице. — Но несмотря на преклонение перед твоими свершениями, я люблю тебя, а не Инквизитора. Не Вестницу Андрасте. И не долийскую охотницу. Мне хватило долгих десяти лет, когда я любил Орлей и его Императрицу. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

Эллана понимала. Она опустила глаза и ощутила, как начинают гореть щеки. То, что она наговорила Мишелю утром, теперь казалось ей еще более глупым. Ведь она и сама любила вовсе не шевалье Орлея, не умелого бойца и не какого-то там мужчину-шемлена. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, v’henan, — промурлыкала она, вновь взглянув в глаза Мишеля. И когда она прочитала в его взгляде радость от того, что его чувства приняли и разделили, то почувствовала себя как никогда счастливой. 

— Нам пора возвращаться, — поцеловав ее руку, сказал Мишель. 

И она даже и не думала спорить.


	14. Поговорите с Элланой

Допрос тевинтерского мага продлился до самого вечера. Лавеллан, конечно же, решила присутствовать, а Мишель не смог оставить ее одну. Тевинтерец, немолодой и смуглый, с густо подведенными сурьмой глазами, сначала отказывался говорить вообще, потом долго изрыгал проклятия, перемежая их славословиями в угоду Старшему, и Мишель с горечью осознал, что их борьба никогда не станет проще. Фанатизм, горевший в глазах тевинтерца, лишал его разума и заставлял сражаться до последней капли крови во имя своего хозяина, а ведь таких фанатиков в армии Корифея были сотни и тысячи. В конце концов, Райлен, на удивление быстро оправившийся после битвы в пустыне, наклонился к магу и произнес сквозь сжатые зубы что-то неразборчивое, но очень злое, после чего маг, обмякнув в своих путах, начал говорить. Действительно, венатори пытались изучить древний артефакт, хотя они и не знали его назначения. Множество попыток как-то активировать сферу не привело ни к чему, после чего заклинатель, боясь гнева своего новоявленного бога, применил магию крови и попросил помощи у вызванного из Тени демона. Тот согласился помочь в обмен на право вселиться в живое существо и увидеть мир.

— Как знакомо, — не выдержал Мишель, но умолк, встретив сердитый взгляд Лавеллан.

Конечно же, демон желал занять тело самого заклинателя. Маг попытался перехитрить демона, указав ему на блуждавшего неподалеку падальщика. Увы, демону это не понравилось. Осознав, что его заключили в тело неразумной твари, он подчинил себе несколько зверей и попытался напасть на мага и его соратников, а потом, когда тем удалось забаррикадироваться в пещере, начал нападать на караваны, идущие к Грифоновым Крыльям в стремлении избыть свой необузданный гнев.

— Потом он куда-то исчез, — вдруг белозубо оскалился маг. — А мы узнали, что кто-то еще пробовал открыть тайную дверь. Не вы ли разгадали тайну астрариумов, Инквизитор? Неплохо для маленькой глупой эльфийки. Но я все равно сильнее. Я могу обойтись и без этих старинных побрякушек. 

Мишелю хотелось подойти и со всей силы впечатать кулак в эту надменную физиономию, но он смог усмирить кипевшую внутри ярость. Это был не его допрос.

— Говори дальше, — прорычал Райлен. — Откуда взялся разрыв? Ты захотел призвать зверюшку пожирнее, а она привела с собой приятелей?

— Зачем? — усмехнулся тевинтерец. — Со мной в пустыню пришел целый отряд гладиаторов. Они готовы умереть во славу Старшего. И они начали умирать.

Лавеллан не выдержала, вскочила и выбежала из камеры, а Мишель бросился за ней. Он догнал ее у выхода из тюрьмы, поймал за руку и притянул к себе. Лавеллан молча всхлипывала, уткнувшись ему в грудь, а он ласково гладил ее по волосам.

— Мерзость этих шемленов нельзя ничем измерить, — зло проговорила она. — Я могу приказать усмирить или убить эту тварь, но на ее место придут новые. И так будет до тех пор, пока Корифей не будет побежден. С каждым днем, пока мы медлим, он присылает на эти земли новых и новых приспешников, которые убивают даже собственных соратников ради того, чтобы выслужиться. Как же меня тошнит!

— Мы с ним справимся, — уверенно произнес Мишель. — Потому что мы верим в тебя. Все мы.

Лавеллан подняла на него глаза, мокрые от слез.

— Я хочу уйти к себе и посидеть в тишине, — глухо попросила она. — Побудешь со мной?

Конечно же, он согласился.

Лавеллан вцепилась в ткань его дублета, стоило им закрыть за собой дверь спальни, и прижалась к его груди. Мишель крепко обнял ее, чувствуя, как под руками бьется сердце, и зарылся лицом в волосы, пропахшие солнцем и песком. 

— Я всегда буду с тобой, если ты попросишь, — успокаивающе произнес он, а потом Лавеллан подняла голову и вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— А... сегодня ночью? — дрожащим голосом спросила она и облизнула губы. Мишель вздрогнул. Он надеялся, что понял ее намерения правильно.

— Ты уверена, что хочешь этого сегодня и сейчас? — осторожно спросил он и нежно коснулся пальцами ее щеки, которую расчертили влажные дорожки. Лавеллан с некоторой задержкой кивнула и потянулась к его губам. Другого ответа ему было не нужно. 

Мишель целовал ее ласково и бережно, стараясь не спугнуть ее горячего порыва и не опошлить этот трепетный момент, которого, признаться, он и сам ждал с волнением. У него было много женщин, опытных и не очень, были и девственницы, из постели которых приходилось убегать, опасаясь гнева отцов и братьев, но тогда все было иначе. Мишель играл в вальяжного соблазнителя, а девицы млели лишь от того, что затащили в постель настоящего шевалье, и поутру споро застирывали испачканные кровью и семенем простыни. Теперь это все было неважным. Имело значение лишь то, сможет ли он удержать тонкую ниточку ее отчаянного доверия и научить искусству любви так, как полагается — ласково, терпеливо, не торопясь. Мишель осторожно растянул завязки на рубашке Лавеллан и провел пальцами по хрупкой ключице, чтобы потом спустить вниз рукава. Лавеллан зажмурилась и затрепетала, крепко вцепившись ему в плечи, а потом, когда он успокаивающе погладил ее шею рукой, расслабилась и открыла глаза.

— Я не боюсь, — сказала она.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Мишель. 

Тонкая рубашка упала на пол, за ней, после целой вечности осторожных поцелуев, касаний и попыток согреть дыханием прохладную кожу, упала и обвязка, обнажив аккуратную тугую грудь с маленькими темными сосками. Мишель бережно подхватил Лавеллан на руки и отнес на кровать, где, устроившись на краю, посадил ее себе на колени.

— Ты невероятно красивая, — искренне сказал он, осторожно обхватывая мягкое полукружье.

— Потому что я — эльф? — нашла в себе силы пошутить Лавеллан.

— Нет, потому что ты — это ты, — серьезно ответил Мишель. Его губы скользнули по ее шее, он мягко качнулся назад и увлек ее за собой так, что Лавеллан оказалась сверху, обхватив ногами его бедра. Она смотрела на него без толики стыда, даже не пытаясь прикрывать руками, как иные стыдливые девицы, свои прелести, лишь осторожно гладила пальцами его грудь под рубашкой, не решаясь зайти дальше.

— Ты можешь это снять, — улыбнулся Мишель, и она послушалась. Он помогал ей как мог, и когда его рубаха тоже улетела на пол, Лавеллан провела ладонью по курчавым русым волосам у него на груди и сказала, чуть склонив голову к плечу:

— У вас, шемленов, такая забавная шерсть на теле. И у Варрика. Может, вам от нее теплее?

— Создатель милосердный, я не хочу сейчас думать о Варрике! — взмолился Мишель, и Лавеллан рассмеялась.

— Прости, — сказала она. — Просто это очень непривычно. Все непривычно. 

— И я сам — непривычный, — вздохнул Мишель. — Понимаю.

Она наклонилась над ним, опираясь руками по обе стороны от его головы, и он смог поймать губами заострившийся сосок. Лавеллан ойкнула и прикусила губу. Ей очевидно было приятно. Мишель нежно сжимал и гладил ее груди, перемещаясь ртом то к одному темному кружку, то к другому, чувствуя, как и в нем самом нарастает жгучее желание. Штаны начали немилосердно давить в паху, и он невольно поерзал, толкнувшись между бедер Лавеллан. Лавеллан резко открыла глаза и приподнялась на ногах.

— Прости, — шепнул он, поймав направление ее взгляда. — Просто... я очень тебя хочу. 

— Оно должно как-то во мне поместиться? — спросила Лавеллан, и Мишель не нашел правильных слов. Лишь чуть поджал губы с виноватым видом. Лавеллан усмехнулась.

— Ладно, но если вдруг будет больно...

— Ты можешь остановить меня в любой момент, — сказал Мишель и хотел что-то добавить, но она не дала ему договорить. Ее губы прильнули к его, горячий язычок проник ему в рот, и в груди Мишеля загорелся пожар. Он уже не помнил, как перевернул ее на спину, оказавшись сверху, как стянул с нее сапоги и узкие кожаные штаны, и вновь пришел в себя уже в тот момент, когда увидел перед собой ее худенькое, но ладное тело, вытянувшееся на видавшем виды покрывале с антиванскими узорами. Треугольник между ног скрывало лишь тоненькое исподнее, и Мишель, получив безмолвное согласие, поддел ткань пальцами с двух сторон. Внизу Лавеллан была гладкой, как лучшие орлесианские куртизанки, но не потому, что пользовала себя какими-то диковинными притираниями. Она наверняка вообще о таком не думала. Впрочем, Мишелю было все равно. Он осторожно сдвинулся на постели, ухватил ее за ноги чуть выше коленей и развел в стороны. Неминуемое случилось. Лавеллан зарделась и закрыла глаза руками.

— Не бойся, — прошептал он и опустился между ее ног. — Все будет хорошо.

Мишель гладил пальцем ее влажные складки, осторожно и терпеливо раздвигая их, продвигаясь вглубь к набухшему клитору, к которому еще никто никогда не притрагивался. Лавеллан вздрогнула и застонала, когда он легко коснулся пальцем влажного бугорка и инстинктивно развела ноги шире. Он счел это за приглашение, и дальше путь вслед руке проделал уже его язык. Нежно, осторожно он ласкал Лавеллан губами и языком, а кончиком пальца осторожно нащупывал вход, обводя его по кругу и чуть надавливая. Когда его палец скользнул в тугую влажную глубину, Лавеллан ойкнула и подняла голову.

— Тебе больно? — спросил Мишель, остановившись.

— Нет, — часто дыша ответила она. — Странно... Когда ты целуешь выше — очень приятно. А там, где ты коснулся пальцем... Странно.

— Так и должно быть, — успокаивающе произнес он. — Не бойся. 

Его губы и язык продолжили свое дело, а палец мягко и плавно медленно входил внутрь на фалангу и выходил обратно. Лавеллан дышала все чаще, всхлипывала и постанывала, а когда начала судорожно сжимать бедрами голову Мишеля и руку, то он чуть ускорил движения языка. Через пару мгновений она затряслась и выгнулась дугой, тяжело дыша и выдыхая воздух. Мишель чуть прижал клитор языком, а потом медленно отстранился. Он знал, что дальше ей будет уже неприятно.

— Это и есть... есть... оно? — выдохнула Лавеллан, не открывая глаз. Ее темные волосы влажными прядями разметались по подушке.

— Похоже на то, — улыбнулся Мишель и приподнялся на локтях. — Можем закончить на этом, если ты устала.

— А как же ты? — удивленно спросила она, привстав. — Ты сделал хорошо только мне. Я хочу, чтобы ты... чтобы ты тоже... 

— Я мог бы и потерпеть, но... как скажешь, — прошептал Мишель. 

Он сел, сбросил с себя остатки одежды и повернулся к Лавеллан. Его член, садня от возбуждения, уже прижался к низу живота, влажный от секрета. Лавеллан рассматривала его с большим интересом и толикой страха. Мишелю показалось, что она хочет дотронуться до него, но, конечно же, побаивается.

— Дай-ка мне вон ту подушку, — попросил Мишель. — Так будет лучше.

Он притянул Лавеллан к себе, поданную подушку сунул ей под бедра и широко их развел. Вновь прикоснувшись ко входу, он мягко погрузил туда палец, но уже целиком, чтобы удостовериться, что она достаточно расслабилась. Он осторожно сделал пальцем несколько движений вперед и назад, позволяя ей хотя бы чуть-чуть привыкнуть, а потом, подавшись вперед, надавил на мягкие влажные складки головкой члена и невольно застонал. Долгое воздержание и бешеное желание, понял он, сделают свое дело очень быстро. Но это и хорошо. Мишель знал, что в первый раз никакого особенного удовольствия Лавеллан не испытает. Он начал входить, осторожно, мягко, чувствуя, как растягивается вокруг него узкое влагалище, восхитительно сжимая своими стенками. Когда, наконец, он достиг предела, Лавеллан вздрогнула и сжалась, будто от неожиданности.

— Все... хорошо, — поспешила заверить его она. — Просто... все непонятно.

Мишель криво улыбнулся и начал двигаться, опустившись на локти, ближе к ней. Он целовал ее лицо и губы, одной рукой гладил грудь, живот и плечи, иногда подхватывал бедро и прижимал к своему, пытаясь сдержать желание забыть обо всем и пуститься во все тяжкие. Сладкое напряжение в паху нарастало с каждой секундой, и когда наконец он уже почти не мог терпеть, то резко вышел наружу и довершил дело несколькими рваными движениями руки, обрызгав семенем покрывало и бедро Лавеллан. Сердце выскакивало из ушей, и он с трудом сбросил послеоргазменное оцепенение, чтобы улечься на покрывало рядом с Лавеллан и привлечь ее к себе, обнять и шептать во вспотевший висок что-то неразборчиво нежное, удивительное даже для себя самого. Осторожно проведя рукой по ее промежности, он увидел на пальцах следы крови.

— Тебе было очень больно? — шепнул он.

Она уткнулась носом в его плечо и ответила:

— Не очень. Но ведь потом будет лучше?

— Могу поспорить, что через пару дней ты оседлаешь меня сама, — усмехнулся Мишель, гладя ее по животу. Лавеллан снова покраснела. 

— Прости, — осекся он. — Прозвучало не слишком прилично. 

— Наверное, через пару дней эта шутка прозвучит лучше, — ответила Лавеллан, и они оба невольно рассмеялись.

Они лежали на неразобранной кровати, Лавеллан — устроившись головой на груди Мишеля, и молча смотрели в изъеденный временем каменный потолок. Все это было странно и несвоевременно. Любовь посреди кажущейся бесконечной войны, на задворках Орлея, в единственной комнате, могущей походить на приличную спальню, в глубине старой крепости. Но Мишель мог поклясться, что именно теперь почувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным. От прошлого, которым теперь стала служба в Орлее, от глупых предрассудков, от желания казаться не тем, кем он был. Но в то же время и более уязвимым. Открытым. Не по-орлейски позволяющим себе чувствовать, а не играть. А когда Лавеллан, свернувшись в комочек, уснула у него на плече, он почувствовал себя, в конце концов, и счастливым. 

Они вернулись в Скайхолд через положенное время, рука об руку, и вскоре весть о том, что связывает опального шевалье и Леди Инквизитор, казалось, разнеслась по всему Тедасу. Мишель иногда думал о том, узнала ли о них Селина и что она на это сказала, а потом с удивлением понимал, что ему совершенно все равно. Нет, он больше не был шевалье де Шевином и больше не был сером.

Его звали просто... Мишель?


End file.
